Temptation High Z
by Rabbit-milk
Summary: Dragon Ball characters mixed in High School! But not all are students, some are teachers...dating students! But one student wants to ruin Mr. Son's relationship with his longtime lover student, ChiChi
1. Teacher and Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT Akira Toriyama is the sole owner & also my reason for happy OTPs.**

 **High School Z Stories**

 **Story 1: Goku & ChiChi**

"5, 4, 3,..2...1!", OK Goku I'm going to find you!; said a little chubby raven haired girl, running in her little sun dress with sun flowers around it. The spiky haired pre-teen, snickered, "heh...yea right...she's too short to find me in this tree", as he ate an apple, he sat at top of the tree watching the girl look around hopeless, he thought she was adorable with her determination on her face, he would make it easy for her if she started to cry. Then she came up to the tree he sat in. and saw an apple core on the ground recently, eaten...she smiled wide, & looked up. "FOUND YOU!", she pointed up and there the spiky haired boy said, "NOW, YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME!", as he sat there eating another apple. The girl just scrunched her face, "Fine...", she climbed the tree, with her dress starting to get tangled to the bark, with great strength the girl got higher, and higher, Goku didn't expect her to even climb, didn't even notice her climbing till he heard a scream. "GOKU! I'm falling HELP!", he looked down, and saw ChiChi holding to dear life, on to a branch, with her dress starting to rip as it was tangled in a branch, "HOLD ON CHICHI, I'm COMING!", he ran down the tree, catching her below her fall, and grabbed her in his arms. He took her down to the bottom of the tree, looked to see if she was ok, then felt a kiss on his cheek, " I've got you!", she blushed and hugged him. "Yea...ok...you win", he smiled, "You need to be careful, your dad be mad and wouldn't let me be your body guard anymore!", "That's ok, cause you'll be my husband anyways!, you promised!", "Yea yea, I know...let's go inside and clean up". The pre-teen took the little girl's hand and took her back to her mansion, he smiled, but also felt a sadness cause he just wanted to stay with her but he knew once school starts again, he'll not see her for awhile. "Goku, we'll get married right? So we're already engaged, so I promise I'll stay with you no matter!", she held on to him tightly, "Yea Chi, we will just remember I need to be an adult before you so I can care for you, and then we can marry, but you also need to be ready!". She smiled and jumped, "YAY! I will! Just wait for me!", they both went inside.

 _About 10 yrs later_

Her long black hair blew within the speed of the teen's anxious running, she looked around to see if anyone followed her, took peaks at each corner, and then she saw the room, then doubled checked again, then stopped at the door and organized her uniform, pulled the skirt down then pulled it high again to make it not look lop sided, then fixed her hair, and put on her chapstick, smiled, then took a breath and walked in. There he was in the shadows in the dark room, waiting for her while on his phone, he looked up and smiled. "Hey, I was getting worried", he walked out of the shadows, his spiky hair out of the shadows, put his phone away after he checked the time, then went up to put his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I had to help out with the student council then, the library, then..." "haha...def, the student vice president.." he went in to put his forehead on hers, "What, don't you want me to look good?" "You already looked good, and it doesn't help with that uniform looking a little, too high for school regulations..." "Oh stop that...Mr. Son...silly teacher". She reached on her toes, to wrap her arms around his neck and he closed the space between them with a deep kiss, then gentle kisses trickling around her lips. He started to roam his hands down to her skirt and she to his tie. She unhooked it, then undid his buttons on his shirt, he breathed hard, and started to pull at her sweater, then pulled it off and unbutton her white shirt, took that off too, he starred at her bra. "Heh...think someone been shopping again? " he wiggled his eyebrows, she blushed, then took off the rest of his shirt. He gently kissed her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips, he licked her cleavage and pulled the bra down with his teeth, her perky her pink perky nipplets poked out. He couldn't hold it anymore, then he undid his pants and let took out his manhood, ChiChi gave him the condom she started to open while he was undoing his pants. He put on the condom and leaned over her on the table, a rough breath came out, and kissed her gently as he pulled her panties to the side of her leg and lift her skirt higher, then put his manhood in her warm opening, they both moaned, and kissed, he started a gentle pace, then faster he went, he knew they had a limited time so he couldn't fully enjoy her, but he wanted to give her the love he had for her, ever since they were children. He has been in love with her, and only her, she was the same, her face was pink with happiness and holding on to his neck then his forearms to hold herself, she just wanted it to last longer, but knew it couldn't go the full session. "Tweeeeet", an alarm went off, "Crap, it's my phone, I need to finish, ChiChi", he looked down at her and kissed her, she looked at him, "let's do it together", they grinded fast into each other, the tempo in sync, till both crashed their lips, and moaned their climaxes into their mouths so no one could hear. They parted their lips, breathing hard, then kissed again, Goku looked at his phone, "Hey, you need to get back soon, got like 5 mins, till the bell", "WHAT!, crap crap crap", she pushed herself out of his arms, then got her clothes, put them on and ran her fingers through her hair to brush it out, so no one knew she did the naughty at lunch time...she took a breath, then pulled her skirt down and fixed her bow on her shirt. He zipped up his pants, then put his shirt back on, then she helped put his tie on, "Go, I'll be ok Chi", he kissed her lips, then pushed her along, she did a double take out the door and looked back at him, he waved go , and smiled. She ran off to class. He straightened himself up, they've been having these daily visits quite often lately since he became a teacher at the school. He loved his job, a teacher but also a sports coach for the school's football team. Yes, he was in a relationship with one of the students, but he loved her, not to mention they knew each other since they were children, so it wasen't a just random fling. He also was engaged to her, only their fathers knew of it, as if the press found out...lots of stuff would happen..so it was best to keep it hidden till ChiChi graduated. Goku sometimes wished he was a teen again, I mean he's close...well he's 24 now, fresh from graduating university and well...with a teenager. Though in honesty society would disapprove this, he knew that and a grownup, a teacher, and common sense. But he was only a human, a man that loved a woman (well she is now after taking her virginity) since he was only 7 years old. He slept with her the first time when she turned 17, and she wanted him. The age consent is 14, so it was ok, and he was ready to finally take her. Goku remembered that night and smiled as he walked down the hallway, with a book in his hand and went down to the teachers shared office room (In Japan they have shared rooms and students stay in one room, while teachers just go in out of rooms after they were done) Goku sat at his desk then started on his paperwork to get ready for his class that'll be in an hour. Unknown to them, a person smirked as he leaned on the wall, he saw the whole thing, and he wanted to get even with him. And now it was his chance, "Kakarot, finally...we will get to see your fall. Ever since you've kicked me from the team, I will not forgive you...you've ruined my dreams, so I shall ruin yours". He smiled and walked off. "Broly, what are you doing walking around the halls? Class started 10 mins ago!", called a blue haired woman, "Sorry Mrs. Briefs, I wasen't feeling good". "Well go see the nurse, Miss. Launch to check you out", "Yes mam, he bowed and smirked when her back turned. "Heh...soon Kakarot..soon... ".


	2. 18 and Broly

Part 2

ChiChi arrived back in class on time, ran to her seat and straightened herself out, then realized that the twins were in front of the class near the teacher's desk. "This does not look good" she thought. She knew that the twins were up to no good, but she also knew of 18's little crush on the upcoming teacher. "Maron, I've told you I'll sign the paperwork tonight, just stop calling me at work!", yelled Krillin in the hallways, "Yes yes, I know you want to move on with HIM, but please can we talk more still...I mean it was only two months...yes yes...ok I'll do them tonight". He walked in the classroom, sad and then looked around eyeing the students, "Please ignore my situation, now please open your books to page 15". 18, or her real name is Lazuli, just smiled at him, she was often called 18 due to her seat number in class, and cause she refuses to let it be known really. ChiChi started to shuffle the pages in her book, then she saw a note in her book.

It read as:

 _ChiChi,_

 _Meet me on the roof top during Krillin's class, I have something to tell you, if you don't I'll show all._

 _-Broly_

Of course ChiChi, knew something was wrong, it brought a shiver to her spine, she looked behind her and saw Broly was already gone, her fear was real. "Mr. Krillin, I need to go to the nurse office real quick (since she knew it'll take awhile)", "Oh, what for?" She fumbled, to think of a lie, which she isn't very good at doing, then just patted her purse, which Krillin knew _the monthly thing_ , "Ok but please get notes for the test later", ChiChi nodded and walked out, then ran to the rooftop. 18 watched, then looked at Krillin smiling, on krillin's blushing since women private stuff made him nervous, it's adorable. 17 tapped his sister, "hey, ready for it?" "What?" "You know...the..." "AGHH! WHAT IS THIS THING!", yelled Krillin, he held a small bug that was hiding on the chair, "It's a bug, sir, we named it Cell, thought you'd like it for a partner", 17 slyly smiled. 18 narrowed her eyes at her brother, "I didn't tell you that last part.." "What he might get lonely?"! "17!, to counselor Kami NOW!". Krillin yelled at the teen boy who was laughing while 18 was happy she was off the hook. "Why not Principle Roshi, he's fun?", asked 17 as he left, "Cause knowing the Principle he'll be too easy on you or not even be there (he mumbled about Roshi prolly in the girls locker room or with nurse Launch). "18, you maybe off the hook, but please read aloud the first 2 paragraphs on page 15". 18 smiled and had a slight blush, "Yes sir".

On the roof, ChiChi found Broly, sitting by the wired fence, he looked up with a dark smile, his bleached blonde hair was swaying in the wind, as he walked closer to her. " You came, good, I was worried I'd have to actually ruin you". "Ruin me, what are you talking about.." Broly smiled and crossed his arms, and leaned closer to her small body. "Date me". Her face went red and then angry rose from within her, "DATE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME OUT FOR THAT?" "Of course not...I mean what's the problem you're single anyways". "I'M NOT SINGLE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I"M VERY MUCH IN LOVE". "With?" he asked, as he got closer, "none of your business, "Oh?". Then Broly whipped out his phone and showed her his many images of her and Mr. Goku in the act. THE ACT. Her face went pale, "how...did you...what...why", Broly smiled, "I have my reason, I guess I'll let you in on my reason so you can understand how much I want to destroy Mr. Son. ChiChi gulped.


	3. Brolly's reasons

The two teens, stood on top of the roof. One with his phone in his hand, showing the screen to the other, whose face is crestfallen, and in shock of the images he kept sliding over, the many pictures his touch screen mobile have taken. Brolly smiled, as he looked deep in her eyes, "I have my reasons to destroy him, you remember don't you..."

ChiChi looked at him with anger, "No, I only remember you being a spoilt brat over something THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!".

"I'll refresh your memories, it might change your mind of being taken by him".

 _Flashback_

It was the during a game of football, the crowd watched in shock and terror as a blonde boy kept punching the other team's players.

Voices murmured through the crowd.

"Is that even allowed?"

"Won't that kid get arrested?"

"IDK about you guys but that kid is scary FCK!"

"I've heard that kid's dad is in the police force and a chief, at that, apparently his dad was in the marines, that's why he gets away with alot of stuff".

"Brolly!, that's enough!", yelled Goku, "Mr. Piccolo, help me grab that boy, he needs to be stopped!" "Hm" nodded the green man next to him. Both are coaches on the football team and really tired of this so called superstar's temper tantrums. "BROLLY!, this is IT!"both grabbed the pile of muscles boy and threw him down, both coaches grabbed the boy's arms and pulled them behind his back. Brolly screamed and thrashed in their grip, then pulled away and head butted Piccolo. He punches Goku in the face and started up again to attack the other team's player then Goku jumped and started to bear hug brolly, "Brolly, you must stop this, this is going too far, I'll have to ban you from any sports team!". "you have no power in that, you low class teacher!" "You just said the reason, on how I can ban you! "Goku held Brolly tighter, to try to loosen Brolly's anger, but then Brolly elbowed him in the stomach. "If you think, I'll let you do that, you got another thing coming you! You forget I'm the star of this team!". Goku held on to his ribs, then his anger just had it. It's time to take down this spoiled brat. "You maybe the star, but you forget this is only temporary, there's always others to take that spot. There's always someone else. I'm frankly disappointed in you Brolly, you could've been a great player for Four Star High, but you cannot play on any sports teams here anymore!". Goku stood firm in front of Brolly, with his arms by his side, hands in first, his jeans are worn from the dirt and grass from the battle of holding Brolly down, his hoodie was on the ground, and his muscles shined from the sweat through his muscle tank. Goku breathed hard, read to go for Brolly again, but the teen stood there starred him down. "My father won't allow that to happen you know, he is the police force's finest chief in Satan City". Brolly tore off his football team's jersey showing his muscular chest, he threw off the safety guards and gave Goku the birdie. "We take this out now, you think you can try to take away my glory, first you have to actually beat me...Mr. Son". "You know, hitting a teacher is an auto suspicion, and the fact there's many witnesses I can guarantee, it won't be hard for the proof". Brolly looked over, the cheerleaders section, who were whispering to each other and holding each other closely. ChiChi stood stood from the team and watched the exchanged of words, she was getting so frustrated, this spoilt kid was ruining the game, and she hated how this jackass was being rude to HER Goku. "HEY!, BIG HEAD, GET YOUR FAT HEAD OFF THE FIELD, NO ONE WANTS YOUR SPOILTPIG HEAD HERE!" , ChiChi yelled at him, the cheerleaders agreed, but also backed away from her. "That's alot of heads, wonder if you give good ones?" ChiChi, disgusted, "PERVERT, ITS CAUSE I WON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE CROWD!", "Yes, I guess that's coming from the student vice president..., mind you I prefer girls to keep their damn mouth shut and mind their business!". Then Brolly sped off, then ran to ChiChi, with his fists ready to punch her. "CHICHI!", yelled Goku, then within seconds, Goku was in front of ChiChi, taking in the punch. " !", yelled Piccolo, ChiChi, the cheerleaders, and Four Star's team. "You hit, a teacher...you know where this is going...suspended.", he looked into the teen boy's eyes and whispered with fury in his voice, "and you do not try to hurt any female, esp. important ones, as her". Brolly ready to attack him again, then was held by Piccolo and Krillin, "OK buddy that's enough, both teachers bear hugged him and took him to the police, who were called over the incident. "MY FATHER WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE DESTROYED, , YOU'LL HAVE NO JOB, AND FCK YOU". "Ok kid inside the van, your father will def need to talk to you". said the officer. "You ok, ChiChi?" She nodded and looked into his eyes, but knew they couldn't embrace, till later...as they were still teacher and student.

Then news went around, of Brolly being banned from any sports or any clubs within Satan City, not just his school! As he was considered a danger, his father, Paragus, lost his position as chief and back as a regular officer (there were rumors of Brolly even beating his own father up). Brolly lost his chance. HIS chance of glory, Four Star High is famous for the fact it creates stars, athletes that go in the big time, EASILY!, but HE, HE destroyed his dream. And now Goku was to pay.

 _End of flashback_

Chichi stood, scared and took it all in, "WTH, that was like a year ago?, you're still bitter about that, c'mon try to find something else with your life!". ChiChi stood her ground, looked at the teen with determination to change his mind. "I am doing something else, asking a lady out, it's pretty normal is it not...I mean more normal than...a student with a teacher". Brolly smirked, holding his phone and waving it in front of her, then pointed to the send button with images of her and Goku making love, to be sent to the WHOLE school and even the officials. ChiChi's face paled, she knew everything within her had to be pushed down, to protect the man, who protected her since childhood. Her future husband, she had to have faith that Goku will come up with something.

"Fine, Brolly. We will date."

In the distance on the other side of the roof, hidden behind a part of the building, shaking with his fists curled. "Damn him", he though, "Damn him...Goku, I know of you and ChiChi, I've been your best friend for years, since we were children in martial arts class. I cannot let the one person, you hold dear get hurt, cause I know you'll be the one hurt more." Krillin thought to himself, he took out his phone and sent a text to Goku, to meet him after school at the gym, where they normally hanged out and to go alone. He'll book a private room so no one else can disturb their training. Cause Krillin, knew deep down, they'll need it, with Brolly no longer in sports, he's most likely training himself to get stronger. Krillin looked back, to see ChiChi shaking in sadness, as Brolly comes up to her and kisses her. Tears fall from her face, "I'm sorry Goku, please save me". Krillin, held his phone tightly, "we have to hurry, before Brolly does any more damage", he muttered.


	4. Rescue Me Goku

**Tempation High Z Part 4 : Rescue me Goku  
**

Weights clanged, dropped, and then slammed into the ground. The man was frustrated, but not the typical frustration, it was sexual frustration. Earlier that day, Goku and ChiChi made love in the classroom, but didn't get to do the full session that he hopped, cause well she was running late. He was hoping to finish it after school, but she wasn't replying to him. It was unusual as she was always the fastest to text him, or even reply, sometimes he didn't even need to text her, she'd already did it. Another bundle of weight plates slammed onto the stack of weights, he needed to push it more, cause he thought of what angered him more. He saw that Brolly was walking closely to ChiChi after school, even putting his arm around her, "WHAT THE HELL!", he slammed the weights down again and breathed hard. "ChiChi...what's going on babe...", he muttered to himself, looked at his phone still no reply from her, and got up to do a round of barbell, he was a very strong man, for someone whom was just a teacher. He had to hold back his anger though, cause he knew he could go overboard and reveal his and ChiChi's relationship to the public if he did, he actually thanked his father for sending him to military school even if it was tough for his age at the time. Goku's father was a general in the military, and was very strict with his sons, so he had his sons have an early military career, hence Goku's build and strength. He remembered the drills and the abuse he got from his trainings, but most of all he remembered those letters ChiChi sent to him while he was away encouraging him to keep going, she was his strength to keep pushing forward so he could be with her again. But then his mind went back to seeing Brolly putting his arm around ChiChi, and she wasn't fighting him off, made him wonder what was going on, and how he wished he could just walk with her like a normal teenager could.

The dumbbell slammed on the ground and Goku used his wrist band to wipe the sweat from his forehead, then looked up to see the door open. "Krillin!, good you're here, thought you bailed me hah!", Goku smiled with his goofy face. "I wouldn't bail you, that's more Yamcha's style, (Krillin sneered at the name) besides Goku, I have to speak of something important...is this booked private?", Krillin looked at the man with eyebrows raised. "Yea, not many can go this high in level Krillin, so what's going on?", Goku wiped more of his sweat off on his towel walking towards Krillin and sat on a bench to do press ups again. "Goku, I don't know how to tell you this...hmm", Krillin looked his dear friend, who he's known since his preteens, he too also was military trained as Goku. Though he was short, he proved his strength and ability with Goku back in the days, and Goku was always the man that helped him push through to keep going when Krillin confessed he had no one really, and he was sent to military school cause he choose to better himself than go to the orphanage. General Bardock often let Krillin stay with him when school was on holidays so him and Goku become quite close over the years, to the point he even learned the existence of ChiChi. Krillin sat on the bench next to Goku and put his elbows in his knees, with his hands clasp together, ready to tell the bad news. "Goku, are you aware of the rumors of ChiChi?", Goku stopped his muscle pumping and looked at Krillin with a hurtful face, "Guess you, should know that ChiChi is dating him...". Goku felt his life stopped, about to snap, then Krillin continued."She's dating him cause he's blackmailing her", "Who..?" "Brolly", Krillin put his head down, cause he could not handle to see Goku's rage. "Blackmailing?, what is he blackmailing her of?", Goku full of anger ready to strike the machines, still keeping calm. Krillin grabbed the punching bag that was conveniently placed near him, "Thank Kami who ever left it here", he muttered and turned back to his stressed friend. "He's blackmailing her over you, remember that stunt he did months ago that got him banned from sports, well it was also a ban from all of Satan City's teams as well", Goku frowned even more, "what does that have to do with ChiChi, don't tell me he's upset over her calling him names", "No, its cause of you banning him and his father losing his position". Goku just shook his head, "but what exactly is he blackmailing her WITH?", his voice started to rise his patience was obviously leaving him. "He took pictures of you and ChiChi having sex earlier today, in that classroom", Krillin flat out told him, and then hid behind the punching bag just in case. Goku stood from the bench, his fists pulled in tightly, "Why did he have to involve her", his anger through his low voice, it was the voice of wanting to destroy. "He said that she has to date him, or he'll show the photos to the whole school and officials so you lose your job and then you won't be able to be near her anymore, or even protect her at school". "ChiChi...but why did he have to involve her and not try to go for just me!", Goku gritted through his teeth, "ChiChi only agreed to it to protect you Goku, she was crying, but I heard her whisper after Broly left for you to save her". Goku rose his head to the ceiling, "That's what I will do, Krillin call Bulma, it's time to form a plan", and Goku headed to the door. "Sure buddy, shall we meet at her place?", "Yes, I'll take a shower first", Krillin nodded and had his phone out and dialed Bulma right away. It was time for a rescue mission.

A blonde bobbed teen girl with amazing blue eyes, walked to the diner, she asked for a certain waitress and seated herself at a table. Out came a raven haired waitress in her maid styled uniform, she looked at the girl with shock. "18! What are you doing here? you caught me at a good time, as I'm nearly off in 5 minutes." "I know, that's why I came here, to talk to you, c'mon ask your boss if you can go, we really need to talk about something", ChiChi agreed, she had a feeling she knew what it's going to be about. She signed off and was happy her boss was a nice guy, to let her off 5 mins early, she walked out the back door into the alley to meet 18. "Let's go to the park, it's close by", 18 and ChiChi quietly walked to the swings set, with the night sky above them with stars shining out. It was quiet for a bit, as 18 started to remember this spot is where she fell for Krillin, the man who helped her get another chance. She felt comfortable to talk to people there, which is why he choose there. ChiChi lightly swayed in her swing, till 18 finally spoke, "Why are you dating Brolly, I know you love Mr. Son and dating him", 18 asked with a voice of concern. ChiChi, let out what happened on the roof, the blackmail and how Brolly is keeping tabs on her every move now, just now she was glad that 18 was with her, as Brolly would back off when it was another girl. "Are you going to tell , I mean Goku?, cause this isn't fair if he doesn't know, he cares about you so much", 18 looked at ChiChi, who's eyes started to water, "I can't, cause Brolly will find out he's watching me, everywhere, even now, and even took my phone away from me." " He threatened me, he told me I have to give him everything, from my phones, to emails, or anything I can contact Goku with", I can't even talk to anyone, YOU MIGHT EVEN BE IN DANGER!", ChiChi's tears started to fall in fear of her friend and also just being helpless. "He doesn't scare me ChiChi, he can fight me all he wants, don't forget I'm one of the strongest in Satan City", she winked, ChiChi knew of her rough style and being in a gang somewhat, but she reformed, after the death of her brother 16. "But I don't want you to get hurt, I mean...I'm sure Mr. Krillin wouldn't", Chichi spoke softly to 18, 18 put her head low, and muttered to herself. 18 remembered, how Krillin helped her.

 _Flashback_

16's funeral, 18 is crying with her twin brother 17, both upset how their reckless behavior brought the death of their innocent and sweet brother. Who just wanted to tag along cause he wanted to be with his siblings, as their father, Dr. Gero a famous Dr in the science, was too busy to bother with them. For once, their father was actually there, he put his hands on their shoulders, "You both know you are the cause of his death, I do not want to look at you, kids move in with your aunt Suno and Uncle 8, I don't have time for your shit". "Don't worry, we'll pack our stuff and get out your life old man, since you were a shit father anyways", 17 snarled and took 18's hand to their house to get their stuff.

It was a rocky first weeks, for aunt Suno and Uncle 8, but they knew of Gero's abuse and neglect to the kids. They wanted the kids to know a better life, they asked for their friend Son Goku to help them get the kids into Four Star High School, where they'll have a chance in life again. Goku came to visit the teens so he could formally meet them, he brought his old friend and coworker Krillin to help evaluate the teens.

Goku: Hello! You must be Lazuli and you're Lapis? (He pointed to the two of them)

17/18 : (nods)

17: We prefer to be called, (points to self) 17 and she rather be called 18. It was our old school's seat numbers. Our names are from our father, we don't want any association with him.

Goku: (nods) understood.

They spoke of the upcoming school regulations, their education, and Goku realized they might do well in their school sports programs, to help get them out of trouble. 17 and 18 look each other and scoff at the idea of any school spirit, and laugh it off. Goku says that even if they're not interested to still come to him if anything, and said he'd help them into the school. Krillin, however noticed 18 barely spoke, and she was very quiet through the meeting, and noticed she was looking painfully thin. Krillin, asks Suno if the girl has been eating, and to his predictions, the girl has not been eating much. Krillin, who understood what's it like to lose someone, he lost his parents at a very young age, and it nearly destroyed him, till he met Goku. She may have her twin brother, but even so she needs a person that is more mentally mature to understand her, he offered to watch 18 while Goku watches 17, while in school as having 1 person watch twins can be a handful. Which was a very good idea, when the twins started school there, they caused fights, and often ditched classes. But the ditching was mostly 18's doing, she was very anti social, only to speak few words to her brother and occasional hellos. Krillin got very worried about this teen, one day he found her after school, on the street crying, when two male thugs approached her, she shooed them away, but she was so weak, from not eating she couldn't hold them off. Finally Krillin stepped in and attacked the thugs and sent them off their way, 18 was surprised he was there but also wanted to run away, but before she could, Krillin grabbed her and told her to talk with him.

She led her to the playground, then to the swing set, and sat there with her, till she was ready to speak. She spoke of how she wanted to end her life when 16 was shot in front of her, all cause he wanted to tag along, when 17 and herself told him not to, as it was too dangerous cause they've angered a gang leader. But it was too late, 16 was shot in front of them, but the police got there in time to save 17 and 18, but 16 died there embedding in 18's memories. Krillin listened and patted her back, and told her that it was not her or 17 that killed him, it was that gang person, and 16 wanted to come. Which started to anger 18, that she could have done something, but Krillin tells her about choices, 16 made that choice to come along, but now she has a choice to better herself or to not make something of herself. Cause 16 would probably want her to take the chance now she has, than to go back to her old life or have no life at all. Those words went through 18, and understood what he meant and sat in silence with the breeze blowing the swings. 18 smiled for once, and thought of 16, "want something to eat?", offered Krillin and 18 nodded.

 _End Flashback_

18 looks at ChiChi and tells her, Krillin is indeed important to her, but Krillin is best friends with Goku and she owes it to Krillin, so she'll help ChiChi and protect her. ChiChi blushed, "but I ..." she was cut off when two figures came up to them. One tall, bald, and mass of muscles, he was the kid that was kicked out of North Star High for his bad behavior, Nappa. Next to him, was the new kid, a short spiky haired male, with a big forehead, he was a refugee along with his brother Tarble. "You ladies, come with us now, you have a meeting with Brolly", Nappa gestured the girls to get up and pointed to the car. In the car was Brolly he did not look happy. "Step on it, Jeice!", RIGHT EE YO SIR!," yelled a orange skin man with white hair, "where are we going", asked ChiChi, "On a trip", was all Brolly said before he had Nappa inject the girls with needles, "now sleep, we'll be there in a day or two". "Goku, please...help me...", whispered ChiChi through her tears as she closed her eyes.


	5. Rescue and Vegeta's past

**High School Temptations Part 5**

The street lights were indicating how late it was, almost 1 am, and he knew Bulma would be the best person to help in this matter, as Bulma already knew of him and ChiChi. She has been his friend since child hood she was a genius, tomboyish, and very attractive (though not to Goku's tastes).People often mistaken her as Goku's girlfriend, though she only saw Goku as a dear friend and vice versa, people often wondered if it been easier they got together. No, it wouldn't because Goku loved ChiChi and ChiChi loved him, that was that, and it would have killed Goku to see ChiChi heartbroken over people thinking what's better for them, when she knew what she wanted. He knew what he wanted, it was ChiChi. And even though others had tried to set him up with other women, he just couldn't remove his feelings for her. His motorcycle roared in the streets, as he kept thinking of ChiChi, and if she was ok, deep down he knew something was wrong, he needed to do something quick.

Bulma met outside with Krillin, worried about the emergency that Krillin told her about. She was worried so much for the teenager. Bulma was also ChiChi's former babysitter, her and ChiChi's father were good friends, heck Bulma's father helped Ox King's election alot with his corporation. She thought it was strange at first to see Goku be so protective of the child, but saw how ChiChi was protective of him! Even going up to her saying, "I'm his fiancé, do not try anything lady!", though ChiChi doesn't remember it, Bulma sure does. Over the years she'd seen them grow as a couple and become one of their biggest supporters and a tad envied their relationship, a handsome man, a lovely young woman, and so much in love. "If only her marriage worked out like that", she often thought seeing the couple. As she and Krillin talked about the situation a hand, another air car pulled up, out came a green man. "Piccolo! what are you doing here?", both asked in unison. "I have important matters, that you might like to see and hear, where's Son?, I'd tried to go to his apartment but he was not there". "He'll be here soon, but is it that important, we have a bit of a crisis right now", Krillin asked the tall man. "Yes, very important".

Goku arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma had moved back in with her parents after her and Yamcha's divorce, he saw Krillin waiting outside with Bulma, along with Piccolo. "What is Piccolo doing here", he thought, "I hope it's not more bad news", though it was obvious it was going to be. "Goku, you're finally here, Krillin told me everything, I think I might know what we can do, but Piccolo here came to tell us something, he came literally seconds before you arrived", Bulma ushered the men inside, straight to her computer room. "Well, I knew this had to be related to Son, because he did not have any field trips made for this semester". "What are you talking about Piccolo?, Goku raised his brows up in confusion. "This son".

 _Dear Parent/Guardian,_

 _Your student/Child is going is to go on a studious trip to enhance their skills in the study. We are going to the island of Okinawa. We ask you please to excuse our abrupt trip, the said child is in safe hands, and we ask you please to not interfere with their learning process. If anything please contact me via XXXXXX or email XXXX_

 _Sincerely;_

 _Mr. Son Goku_

Goku looked at the letter, "I did not approve or even had a trip going on...when was this given..who got it?", Goku looked at Piccolo with a frown. "Suno and 8, contacted me, they got it in their mail slot when they got home, 18 was missing". Piccolo also took out another letter, he showed the letters were sent to the households of 18, Brolly, ChiChi, and peculiar the new student that came a month ago, Vegeta Ouji. "Isn't Dabura of home-eck (yes it's a joke) his guardian?", Krillin asked, Bulma went to her computer and did her deep research of the mysterious boy, Vegeta. "Dabura is his guardian, but it seems he has some major adjustment issues, but honestly I don't blame him, he was a prince in his old country". "A PRINCE?" the others yelled, "yes, that's probley why he has alot of security protection about his personal information, even I have a hard time cracking into his files", Bulma said as a matter of fact. "My brother Radditz, told me of a kid and his sibling, he and his squadron saved. And it ended up being the prince of the country, but the king and queen were already slaughtered by the rebels. I guess he's the one he spoke of", as Goku looked at the screen of Bulma's computer, it bothered him how a teen had to go through what he's going through and somehow be involved with Brolly. "I've contacted Dabura, he said Vegeta has not come home either, and he also got that strange letter, but also gave me Vegeta's number", Piccolo came over and gave Bulma the number. "That's great Piccolo!, this could actually lead us to them!, hold up, let me see if he has his phone on!", Bulma typed in Vegeta's number and her eyes went wide in her smile widen. "We got it boys, the location, and it says all the stops they did via the area aerials", as Bulma showed the men the information of the locations. "But, are we sure it's not a ruse, and someone isn't tricking us?", Krillin brought up a good point, "I mean, what if, it's just Vegeta's phone stolen or heck, we go there and no girls or Brolly?". "One hint Krillin, their location is in Brolly's old hometown, Kadena, in Okinawa", Bulma looked at the men with a stern face "This is serious guys, we need to go now". Goku nodded as did the other men, "I'll call and arrange a plane from my father", Bulma left to get her father's capsules, to ready to leave. "Why would he go back to Okinawa, I mean it'll prove it was him that took the girls", Krillin asked Goku, Goku's eyes were dark with anger, "He doesn't care about being found out, he's trying to buy time, to hurt ChiChi and probley trying to gain help from his hometown gang", Piccolo stated. "Gang?", Krillin looked at Piccolo, "Yes, Brolly was in a gang awhile back in Okinawa, led by...", "Frieza", Goku finished, his fists clenched, "we need to go now". "ChiChi, I'm sorry you had to be brought in this, please stay strong and wait for me", Goku mentally spoke, and wished she could get his message. 

* * *

An air car pulled up to a mini mansion, it was located by the sea, and well away from the locals. A group of men waited at the front, one was extremely pale with purple marks, and in a purple suit, he was in company of four other men. Ginyu, a large purple man in a black and white suit, came and opened the door of the air car, "So Jeice, did it go smoothly, you know Frieza would not be happy if we have to redo this", Jeice cocked his brow, "Of course, look inside, we got that so called politics man, Ox King's daughter and a female along with that, don't know why", he shrugged". Then Brolly carried ChiChi out of the car in his arms, while Nappa had 18 over his shoulder, Vegeta followed behind, looked at the pale man who stood quiet, while the other men talked to Brolly, Jeice, and Nappa. Vegeta heard of the tyrant Frieza, but he needed his power, the power that Frieza had in media, background, and politics. The Kolds were a famous family, King Kold a famous lawyer, Cooler who is a famous business man, and Chilled a famous Politian. Vegeta, was a prince, or former since his country was over taken by rebels and he and his brother were forced to flee. He did not care much for the Kold family, but he knew if he could have their influence, he could finally have his revenge for his family and country.

Brolly looked over at Frieza, "We have ChiChi, what do you plan with her", Frieza looked at the bulky teen, and told all of them to get inside. "I plan, on to use your new girlfriend as a gift, if the Ox King that president of southern Japan, to gives in to letting my father become the president. You see my father whom you know is a famous lawyer, could win the next election, but that damn Ox King has Capsule Corp, on their side, he'd back down if he found out his little princess is in my hands. Hehehhh", Frieza boasted, then pointed to the upstairs, "take the girls to the room on the far end and lock them up, that blonde girl could be useful". Nappa and Brolly smiled at each other and went upstairs, holding the girls, "Oh and boys, if you must have fun up there, make sure you keep the screaming low, Burter, give Nappa his payment", Frieza ordered. Burter came up to Nappa with serums in needles, it was drugs, and he was given pills as well with cash. Vegeta grimaced at the sight, he knew what was on the males minds, he didn't like it. He followed the two men, then was stopped my Frieza's voice, "Young prince, I haven't forgotten your proposal, we first need to deal with the Ox then once my father is in power we can get your country back or even more, get our own", he smiled with all his teeth. Vegeta nodded and walked towards the two bulky men with the girls, "Frieza you really want to help that prince?", asked Ginyu, "Not really, but he'll be useful in my take over, think of it as if I get blamed we'll just say this prince threatened us, he's our little scapegoat", Frieza quietly spoke to Ginyu. But Vegeta knew it already, he had to be careful, but he also needed the power. It was conflicting.

 _Flashback_

"Boys, please go in there and do not come out, not even if we call for help!, you must survive!", the woman pleaded her two sons, one a young teen and another a young child soon to be a teen. She closed the doors of the secret passageway that could only hold the two boys and she gave the boys kisses, "please look out for each other", she pleaded and then closed the door to the hideout. The boys looked at each other and held each other, as they heard the doors being flung open and their mother screaming at them to leave her alone, then they heard a thunk and her screams being muffled out. Tarble held onto his brother quietly trying to hold back is tears and cries, Vegeta held his brother and tried to sooth his brother by padding his head, to calm him. "No please!, NO NOOOOOO!, STOPPP DEARRR PLEASEEE HELPPPP NOOOOO", yelled the queen, Vegeta knew what was happening, he heard thumps, and men laughing as they took turns on the queen, he heard his mother crying more and more till, a man ran through the doors. "Hurry up, you guys, the king already has allies coming in, kill that bitch already, and where are those kids they have, I know they had at least two!", the rebel said. Vegeta tensed, but he held his fear down and thanked the Kais that his brother fell asleep, then he heard a shot. "Got her, now make sure the king is taken care of", the rebels ran off, but Vegeta stayed put, he knew what happened his mother was shot, and didn't hear any sounds, he knew she was dead. Vegeta pulled Tarble's head close to him to hold him tighter, he knew it still wasn't safe to leave the area, he waited and fell asleep with tears forming down his face. His mother was gone, in the worst death he could think of, and now his father who he knew was next, he feared, he held Tarble and fell asleep.

The door opened to their hideout, Vegeta woken his tired eyes crusted with tears and looked in fear of the solider. "You...you're the crown princes!, HEY HEY YOU GUYS I've FOUND THEM!", Vegeta's eyes shot up in fear and Tarble clung to his brother, fearing of what they'd do to them. "Don't worry, the rebels are being taken care of, we're here to help you, I'm Radditz", he stuck his hand out to help the boys out, the boys looked each other wondering if they should trust him, but saw the man offer food to them, it was fresh bread, the boys were so hungry, being in the hideout for about two days and followed the soldier out their safe space. They took the bread and ate it right away, but the room smelled of iron and Vegeta immediately hid his brother's eyes but only saw blood on the bed, were his mother was killed. "They took her body to be cleaned from her lasting moments to be buried", Radditz said to Vegeta, but Tarble didn't understand, and Vegeta nodded. General Bardock walked in the room with his squad, "you've found the princes?" he looked in and saw the two boys and his son. "Good, at least they're safe, let's get them out of here, it's not safe here for them, we'll take them home with us and see what president Ox wants to handle the boys". With that, the boys followed the soldiers out of the castle, they saw blood on walls and the smell was horrid, but no bodies, Vegeta assumed the soldiers were already putting the bodies to lay, till they walked out to the yard, were planes, trucks, and cars were ushering to and from handling soldiers and victims of the massacre. Then silence erupted when the two boys walked closer, everyone looked at them, and all bowed to them, and Bardock put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "We think it's best for you two to say goodbye now, because we don't know if you'll be able to return", he took the boys to a sectioned off part of the yard, around the yard was bodies covered and zipped up. There was a tent, a white tent, and Bardock looked inside and told the soldiers "they're here", and ushered the boys in. There, there was the boys' parents, their mother the queen was on a bed with a cloth over her body minus her face, from the look of it she was cleaned up. Their father the king, King Vegeta Sr, was not fortunate looking, his body was covered in bloody cloth, but his head was not attached to his body. His face was still in that painful face, of the blade coming toward him, it was embedded in his face, the last thing he ever saw, was fear. The boys stood in shock, Bardock put both hands on the boys shoulders, "I know it's hard to see them like this, but best to say goodbye, as I said before we don't know if you'll be able to come back". That was the memory of Vegeta's last moments with his parents, when he came to the southern Japan area, the president Ox King, said to have the boys be homed with a teacher who have great understanding of their culture and one who can handle the emotional difficulties, but lastly wants the boys to have a chance at life. That's when Radditz came up with the idea of his brother Goku, but Goku was still in college, though he'd be graduating soon, then another idea came Dabura. He was a flamboyant teacher at Four Star High, but he was a big softie, and could kick butt if anyone tried to hurt him, and he'd always wanted a family, so it was settled to have Dabura take them in, that was Vegeta and Tarble's new life. But Vegeta just couldn't let go, of the pain his family went through, nor his country's fall.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

 _In the air_

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Bulma in the pilot seat driving the plane, it was a very ominous atmosphere. Piccolo was mediating and noticing Goku's glare out the window, "Son, we'll get them back, especially your female". Goku didn't respond only glared out the window, "I know it's not the best time to ask, but do you realize that staying with the girl, is putting her in danger, even effecting her education", Piccolo asked Goku with a serious tone. Goku took awhile to answer, the others quietly knowing the answer, "I have, and know what could happen, I know she's in danger. But we both have talked about it before I even became a teacher, I offered to let her go, to let her go find someone else to live a life without me in the way". He breathed, then sighed, the anger went away with his eyes going soft, "She refused, she only felt safe with me, when her father was often away on trips, it was my father Bardock or Bulma's family taking care of her. We took a break briefly while I was in college, right when she started high school, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I even slept with a few women, to get rid of her from my mind. But...I just couldn't, I was always worrying how she was doing, who she was kissing, who she was running to for help, and who she wanted to hold her. Then my father had a party from returning of his missions, the Ox King was invited. She came with him, just a about a year since I've seen her, she was already grown up, and then a sophomore, I'd wondered if she was already seeing someone. But she right away found me alone, and cried to me, I also cried...I couldn't go without her, she's been and always been my strength to keep working, I wasn't doing well in college. Because I was so depressed, missing her so much, but to have her in my arms, I've felt the darkness fall. We both agreed that night to never separate again". Piccolo looked at Goku, feeling a bit strange at the man's confession on how a young woman could affect a man who was close at his age. He didn't understand relationships as love as much, but from what Kami the counselor told him, it's the best feeling ever to feel and have. Bulma sighed, she wished that she could meet a sweet guy like Goku, but obviously one for her, not Goku himself, but one that will love her, for her, and be a faithful man to only her, she hoped that someday it'll happen. She then thought back to the teen she researched up earlier, Vegeta Ouji, he was a very handsome teen from the ID photo, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the teen, what he had to go through and from reading the information on his life, she wondered how a teen his age could be so strong in such a short time but also have troubling issues, his anger problems, and often ditching classes. "Maybe he just needs someone to help see the right path and to stay on it", she thought, she herself grew up fast as her father was a famous scientist so she often had to do meetings and parties as a young age, so she sort of felt like she had an understanding of royalty life. "We're almost there, we'll be in the spot they're at in 30", Bulma acknowledged the 3 men behind her, they all nodded, and readied themselves for the crash party. "If Frieza is there Bulma, promise me you'll get the hell out of here and away from there and get help", Goku told Bulma with concern and order. Bulma looked at her friend and nodded, "I will, but I want to help still", "you won't help if we're all taken and screwed over, best at least one of us escapes to warn the others for help", Piccolo acknowledged. He was right, she agreed, they were almost there, Bulma looked for a landing spot, and the men readied themselves for landing. Goku had his fists clenched, ready to punch or take down who got in his way of rescuing ChiChi, Piccolo and Krillin both readied themselves for the invasion, while Bulma trembled in excitement. It was time for the rescue to begin, but they knew they had company to go through first as they saw a white and purple man standing, with 5 men behind him waiting for them to land. Then out of nowhere gun shot through the plane, and took out the engine of the plane, Bulma screamed, while Goku looked out the windows to see it was a tall purple man who shot at them. Goku grabbed a parachute, so did the other men and he grabbed Bulma and they jumped out of the plane. Slowly in the air they looked down at the gang, and Goku looked at Bulma, "Bulma, once we land stay with us, till we're safe, then go, we can't have you get kidnapped next", Bulma nodded and said "Good luck Goku, save ChiChi, because I want the both of you alive at that wedding when you two finally walk down the aisle". Goku nodded, then him and the other landed on the grass, and looked at the gang across from them. "Where is ChiChi and 18", Goku called out to them, "Oh, last time I checked, your little woman was being handled by Brolly, Kakarot", Frieza looked at Goku with a sneer smile, "though, I've told him he can do whatever he wants with her".


	6. Fight for her

**High School Temptations Part 6**

Goku stood across Frieza and his men, his anger was rising, while his comrades looked upon the enemy. There stood the rich tyrant, Frieza, with his henchman, Ginyu, Burter, Guldo, Jeice, and Reccome. But no Brolly, when he heard that Brolly was with ChiChi, he knew he had to hurry up to get to her, he prayed to Kami that someone was there to protect her in the mean time, or she could wait a bit longer. Bulma was no woman to stand around, she was a go getter, she wasn't just a genius. "Good thing I'd brought this baby, (she takes out a capsule and *poof* a bazooka appears) perfect, now who gets a taste of this baby!", she grinned. "Ugh, Bulma, probley best you stick with Krillin, Piccolo can take on his own, and I'll take on Frieza", Goku stepped forward. Then Ginyu walked forward, "I am before the Sir, come at me Son", Frieza sat down on the marble sculpture to watch the fight. Piccolo looked at the tall blue man with red eyes, that was next to a small pudgy four eyed green man," I'll take those two". "Kay, guess Bulma and I will take on fancy boy and the...other fancy guy?", Krillin started to stutter as he noticed his and Bulma's opponents. One was Jeice, who drove ChiChi, 18, Brolly, Vegeta, Nappa from the park, and next to him was a tall muscular man. Normal skin coloring, with orange reddish hair, and very huge, but...also very...flamboyant. "I guess we'll take on this pathetic duo", smirked Jeice as he whipped his hair, "pathetic?, I'll show you pathetic!", Bulma launched her bazooka at the Ginyu team, it has begun.

Brolly carried ChiChi to the room upstairs, the bed was large canopy, with curtains it was a large room and furnished with French style furniture. The windows were large, with velvet curtains, Vegeta came in and sat in a chair by the window. Nappa came in with 18 over his shoulder still and threw her on a chair, she was still unconscious. "Heh, Brolly you want some privacy with your girlfriend, I'll just leave this girl here cause I think Frieza will need some help soon", Nappa started to leave and looked at Vegeta, "you coming prince?". Vegeta sat, and looked at ChiChi who was laid on the bed with Brolly's intentions very clear what was to happen. His mind went back to hearing his mother's cries and her rape, he may not know this girl, but he was repulsed at the idea of it. "No, I'll stay here with the 18 girl, she might try something if she wakes", Vegeta calmly said, Brolly smirked, "good idea, but stay out of this, I've been holding back". Brolly started to tie up ChiChi with cuffs and put her hands together and then her legs, he then ripped her top open to reveal her cleavage. He saw the love bites Goku gave her, even from what he can see a spot that Goku regularly bit her at during their love making. Brolly licked his lips then started to lick her neck where the bite was, then started to nip at it, ChiChi did not move still. Vegeta started to twitch at the sight, his fist was started clench tightly. Nappa looked in the room, "heh, starting early I see, well looks like we def got company, I'll hold back them till you finish", then Nappa left, his footsteps heard going down the hall. Brolly resumed and started to pull down Chichi's skirt and panties, then licked his lips, he went down and licked her tummy then slowly down to her womanhood. Vegeta tensed as he heard the sounds of licking, the feast that Brolly was having of the unconscious ChiChi, then he saw tears to form in her eyes, even while she was out cold she was feeling the pain, of being touched by another man. Vegeta had it, he ran and kicked Brolly off ChiChi, Brolly fell off the bed with a thud. 18 started to stir, then Brolly got up and looked at Vegeta with fury. "What's this, are you really going between me and her, or are you really a traitor?", Vegeta said nothing but had his fists ready and stood in front of Chichi's body. "So I guess Nappa's view of having you around was nonsense, prince. You were only taken in because you're some prince who's a refugee, now piss off and let me get to my girlfriend". "I do not respect men who have their way with women as they please, it's one of the most disgusting acts in existence, you will not go near these girls anymore, besides you're not really her boyfriend aren't you", Vegeta stood tall and looked at Brolly who was still on the ground. 18's eyes fluttered opened, she heard the conversation between Brolly and Vegeta, she's heard of the new kid Vegeta, how he had an attitude, started fights with teachers, students, and was a prince well former. Yet this classmate hanged with Brolly, why? and yet he's not defending her and ChiChi, it didn't make sense, she slowly started to get up and saw fists flying and kicks in the room. She looked at his body and tried hard to sturdy herself to get up straight from the chair, then looked on the bed to see ChiChi, stripped practically in the nude almost. Her eyes widened from the shock, and ran to ChiChi and started to shake her, but no movement only breathing," guess that was the only good thing", she thought. Then she turned to see Brolly slam Vegeta across the room into a wall, Vegeta's face was bloodied. But he kept going, and rose from the wall and went after Brolly again. Brolly head butted Vegeta, Vegeta fell then grabbed Brolly's hair and yanked it. He pulled his hair so hard it started to rip from the scalp, Brolly was screaming and trying to punch Vegeta, but Vegeta stomped on Brolly's head to hold him down. Brolly then twisted and kneed Vegeta off him, then threw him on the furniture which shattered on the impact. "You think you can be a knight and shining armor, prince, wait you're a FORMER prince, ahhah what you're now a low rank used to be ahahh", Brolly taunted at Vegeta, ready to start another smack down, then from behind 18 elbowed Brolly hard in the neck, hard enough to him fall over. Vegeta looked at 18 and both looked in each other's eyes and both agreed to join to take down Brolly.

The smoke from the fight outside and indoors was taking up the vision for anyone who comes in contact with the fighters below. A shot of green can be seen throwing a small pudge of green into the fence, Guldo was def out for the count. Burter charged at Piccolo, he ducked , then threw a punch in his ribs, taking the wind out, then tried to kick him, but Piccolo grabbed his ankle before it hit his head, "you need to get a new hobby, fighting isn't one of them", Piccolo looked at Burter with a straight face then kicked him low, in any man's weakness. Burter gasped and fell over spilling out spit, then Piccolo used a single arm and elbowed Burter in the neck and knocked him out.

Krillin and Bulma stood back to back, while Jeice and Reccome kept coming at them, every time Bulma was nearly hit, Krillin protected her, while she shot the bazooka at them. Bulma was used to fights, since she's known Goku, Krillin, and the rest, since they were kids, she might not be physically be able to fight but she had the heart to keep trying to help. Jeice pulled Krillin and started to twirl him in mid air and threw him into the mansion, Frieza just looked upon and watched the bald man fly indoors. Reccome and Jeice grinned evilly at Bulma, she looked around and saw Goku was too busy with Ginyu, and she aimed her bazooka once again at them ready, then Reccome ran and took the gun out of her hands and pushed her to the ground, ready to stomp her. Out from the side came Piccolo taking him down then stood in front of Bulma, "Bulma, this is getting really bad, I think you should stand down and only arm yourself if needed", Piccolo spoke to her without turning his head. Jeice started to lunge then Krillin shot out and kicked him over, they threw punches and kicks, Krillin actually had the upper hand as he'd figured out that the long hair Jeice had, was quite handy. Forget pride, we need to get those girls back, he thought and pulled Jeice's hair and whirled him into the building, then Krillin walked up and picked up a piece of the building that fell from the crater like hole that Jeice's body created, and slammed it on him to knock him out more. Blood came from the impact, but at least he was not in the way anymore, this Ginyu squad was bad news all over Japan, they were known to kill people and even children, Krillin felt he had to justify, if the orange skinned male died. "I think it's best to leave Goku to his fight and look for the girls", Piccolo started to walk with Bulma behind him, both nodded, but then Frieza was still has not fought yet. They looked over and saw he was gone, and looked at Goku's fight to see he wasn't there either, all three worried and ran inside to search for ChiChi and 18.

Goku and Ginyu were both great fighters, both had served for the military, and ranked high. Yet they had different beliefs, Ginyu was discharged for disobeying orders and the unlawful murders he did while serving and also killed a high rank service man, a close friend of Goku's father Bardock, Tora. Goku remembered the pain his father felt seeing his best friend dead and Ginyu not caring, at all in court, only let off by being discharged and kicked out of the military, but no justice sentence for Tora. Bardock could never forgive the purple monster for the death and tried several times to get him behind bars with the proof, but he was blocked by the law of in service. Goku was determined to get justice for Tora and to get this done fast, so he can reach ChiChi. Ginyu had Goku in a head lock, his breathing was in gasps, but Goku chomped on his forearm and Ginyu yelled in pain. Goku then double fist punched him in the back, Ginyu fell over gasping for air then grabbed Goku's ankle and pulled him up in the air, Goku tried to kick him, then was kneed in the back from Ginyu and sent flying into a statue, Goku groaned at the impact. Then Ginyu raced to him and started to choke him then whispered in his ear, "you know, your little princess is probley enjoying herself now, Brolly looks like a large size guy, you know...might be even bigger than you...disgusting teacher", Goku breathed and closed his eyes . "Heh, ready to give up already, sad, was having fun, but here you go", Ginyu raised Goku from the rubbles and ready to give him the final blow, then Goku reached and punched Ginyu in the stomach and went in punch frenzy, and kneed him in the groin, but pulled Ginyu's head to his face. "He might be bulky for his age, but I'm def bigger and no one has the right to talk about me being disgusting when you've killed an innocent man", Goku pulled Ginyu in the choke hold then squeezed him hard to the point of no more breathing, then he elbowed Ginyu in the neck, though he'd want to kill him, he wanted him to suffer before dying. Goku looked up to see Frieza, but he was not there, instead a huge scene of destruction and then he heard a loud bang from inside.

Brolly was furious, he was in the mood, then to be stopped by the pint sized former prince and now the blonde girl, what made him more furious was she can fight too. Vegeta and 18 stood their ground, Vegeta put his arm out, "you should stay by your friend's side, she can't fight for herself for a day, they've drugged her with a strong dosage", Vegeta did not move his eyes from Brolly's furious anger, but kept his arm in protection of 18. 18 understood and ran to Chichi's side, "oh no you don't bitch!", Brolly went for her, but Vegeta grabbed his arm, "run for it woman, get the girl and run for it, watch out for Nappa!", Vegeta yelled at her. She covered ChiChi up and picked her up in her arms and ran out, to the hallway. Then she was blocked by a mass of muscles, "so blondie, trying to escape, I don't think so", Nappa smirked and punched 18 to the wall, she dropped ChiChi as she hit impact, but she still did not wake. Chichi's hair was frayed out on the ground, lose and in a mess, her clothes were semi on, but lose, 18 cursed herself not fully buttoning her, but the time to run was limited. Nappa took another swing at her, she blocked it, and twisted his arm, and then kicked him in the face. He stumbled to the side then 18 swung her arm to bash his face, then he grabbed hit and started to pull it back ward. She screeched in pain, but tried to hold on, as she felt if he pulled anymore her arm will dislocate, then a punch slammed into Nappa's cheek. It was Krillin, his punch was so strong it took Nappa flying across the hallway. "You ok to stand 18?", Krillin came to 18 and checked her, behind him was Bulma and Piccolo. "I'm somewhat ok, but ChiChi is drugged and Vegeta saved us", all three looked to ChiChi then eyes widen as Frieza had her in his arms. "So", said the short pale man with purple spots, "you guys are a bit strong, hmm, though I'm sure Brolly can handle himself, but I do need this girl for my gain I can't let you three take her", Frieza said calmly. "Release her!, what good will she be for you?, you're a gang leader and already have power!", Bulma yelled. "Yes, coming from one of the richest women in the world, I'm only known in Japan, but if I get this girl's father to succumb to me and my family, we'll take over Japan and the world hehe", Frieza sneered and laughed. Then started to run off with ChiChi in his arms. "Hold it Frieza, let ChiChi go", Goku appeared and looked at the pale man. He saw ChiChi in his arms, and his blood boiled, veins started to rise. His beloved was in bad shape and her clothes were torn and in a mess. "Frieza, if you want to live, you will release her now", Goku said with a low voice. "I choose not to, low class pedophile teacher", Freeza sneered at Goku. That was it, Goku had it, people like Frieza would not understand his and Chichi's relationship, it was not about age, he's known her since they were children. and he loved her and she as well. Frieza was welcomed with a punch in the face and forced to drop ChiChi, then Bulma ran to her. "Bulma, take ChiChi, and 18, out of here!", Goku yelled at her. "What about you, "I need to take care of this, please get them out of here and safe, you as well", Goku starred at Frieza. "If I don't make it, tell ChiChi I'll come for her no matter what happens", Bulma nodded, she knew what he meant, she picked up ChiChi and yelled for 18, then the girls ran for the exit. Piccolo and Krillin watched Goku as he fought Frieza, but then heard a thud from the hall, and looked to see Vegeta being thrown into the wall (A/N: wow walls are really being bashed here) Vegeta was bruised and panting but he kept going for it, then Krillin ran to grab him, "stop Vegeta, we'll handle this", Piccolo ran to Brolly who was ready for another round, and punched back by surprise. Brolly then drew his fists and charged Piccolo, he dodged the fury of punches, he knew Brolly was weakening and waited for the teen to get even weaken to knock him down. Krillin held Vegeta who was losing conscious from the blood loss and being beaten by Brolly, he picked him up and threw him on the shoulder and ran out the exit to join the girls, cause he knew Vegeta needed help fast, this was a teen that needed guidance, he wasn't bad really, just messed up, reminded him of 18 a bit. Piccolo and Brolly fought, while Goku and Frieza fought, the walls were starting to crumble from the impact of the fights. Piccolo was able to catch Brolly in a weak moment and bashed his head into a stair case then threw him into the crystal chandelier. The chandelier started to get lose, Brolly stood from his fall and growled at Piccolo, then the chandelier fell, it crashed on Brolly, but it set alight. Piccolo panicked and ran to where Goku was, he was still in battle, he wanted to help but he knew Goku would not allow it. Then he jumped out of the window on the second floor and ran to the plane, that Bulma started to warm up.

It was about 30 mins, since Krillin ran to the girls who were getting the plane ready, Vegeta was on a resting bay in the plane, hooked to a medical tube, and oxygen mask Bulma sat by his side trying to bandage his wounds, she looked at the teen and wondered how this kid teen got in this situation, she was ashamed to say it, but the former prince was quite a cutie, he looked much older than his age, but she remembered he did miss a year or two of school, so he was actually 19 years old in high school, cause of the escape from his own country. That somewhat calmed her, but still he was a student, she fingered his face and caressed it, "you just need someone", she gently said without anyone hearing. Piccolo, however heard, "great another student -teacher relationship", he muttered but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Krillin helped give ChiChi an antidote that Bulma made quickly to flush the drug from her system, she still didn't stir. "C'mon Goku, kick that guy's ass, she needs you man", Krillin silently prayed for ChiChi to wake soon and Goku to finish the fight. Goku was in a shredded top, his shirt was barely hanging on, his pants were ripped and bloodied from the fight, his face was bruised, blood streaking from the side, and his black combat boots were semi ribbed on the side, he didn't care, this Frieza was bad news, he knew all about him, he ruined many lives. Frieza was well known as a gang leader, rich, family of famous persons, and also known to kill those that did not please him and even killed his own men if they were not to par. Goku had to try to get this monster down, cause if he didn't who knows what Frieza will try next, and what did he want with ChiChi, ChiChi, he had to win this, he had to!, To go back to her and have her in his arms again. Frieza, had it, this teacher was a good fighter, but he needed to get more backup, to get the girl, he looked to see Brolly down for the count, and saw the bodies of the other guys were out too. He knew he was in trouble, he reached in his pants and smiled at Goku. Goku looked at him, wondering what was his next move, then saw a remote come from Frieza's pocket. "I'd like to keep fighting, but you see I have business to attend, but please do be a dear and try to not make a mess", Frieza smiled and then pressed the button, the building started to shake, Goku knew it...Frieza was going to blow up the place!

Goku ran, he ran fast to get to an exit but they were all blocked, Frieza somehow escaped out a window, but Goku didn't make it as debris blocked it, he ran upstairs, further and further, till he made it to the roof. He knew it was a bad idea, but he knew it'll be a less chance of being crushed, he ran out the roof and in hope to find a ladder, but instead Bulma's plane rose from the ground next to the roof. "Hurry up Goku, this place is going to be out in seconds!", Krillin yelled and held his hand out, Goku jumped in and then Krillin closed the door, Piccolo flew the plane, off back to Tokyo, Bulma was still by Vegeta's side, giving him medicine to rid the pain. 18 was being bandaged by Krillin, same vise versa as both were in need of it. Goku was by ChiChi, his hand was brushing her face, his eyes watered hearing from the others of her being drugged. "It's all my fault ChiChi, I promise I'll protect you more, just please wake up, I love you", he went down and kissed her. He put his hand in hers and held it tightly, through the kiss he felt her hand move to hold it as well, she was there, but the drug kept her eyes closed. "We'll be home soon, babe I promise everything in my power, we'll get through this", Goku said gently and held her hand and put his lips to her hand and kissed it.

Meanwhile, the in the debris of the mansion, it was all marbles, glass, furniture, stones, concrete all over, and the Ginyu team semi alive or just out for the count. (maybe even dead). Out from the rubble, rose a bulky arm, the hand was grasping to push the rubble of him, then the pale man came up. "You survived, I knew you would boy, now hurry up and I'll get medical help, this teacher really is trouble", Frieza spoke. The rubble shifted and a loud roar came from it, and stood up was Brolly, cuts, bruises, and blackened eye, with much blood. "I know, that bastard will pay for this".

 _(A/N Sorry if the fight seemed rushed, I don't really have a forte in writing fight scenes so did my best to fill it up haha)_


	7. Old and new Embrace AN Lemon

_****Lemon Warning, sexual scene****_  
 _(Don't like? move on from the bars that I placed so you can skip over)_

 **High School Temptations 7  
**

* * *

The aftermath of the fight was intense to say is an understatement, as now in Son Goku's apartment, lied a young woman who was still in a induced coma. Dende the nephew of Piccolo, came as soon as he was called by his uncle. It was late at night and also the fact that ChiChi's father is the a prominent politician in south Japan, would cause chaos in the hospital, as there's not many ChiChi Maus. Not to mention, how the coma happened and why Goku of all people came to her rescue, best not to reveal their relationship. As Dende did his diagnosis and tests, his assistant took some fluids and did quick tests as well, while making sure Goku was bandaged up, since he was pretty beaten. While it was happening Piccolo told his nephew and his assistant of what happened, being a Dr and Popo being his assistant they were under the clause of privacy and would not tell anyone for their and the patients protection. Dende found ChiChi's vitals stable and she'll be fine, just needed to have a cleansing of the fluids and found no rape fluids (semen) and just slight damage to Chichi's body, which Goku tensed, but was happy to know nothing was broken. Dende and packed up and Piccolo went with them to get a ride home, Dende told Goku to let ChiChi have lots of rest and water, Piccolo told Goku to contact him if anything happens and the three left. Goku was unsure of what will happen next, he only hopped within in his power he'd be able to keep ChiChi close to him and protect her. He brushed his hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her cheek that he brushed, he then looked at her and put his other hand on her face, "I promise ChiChi, this drama will be over soon, then we'll get married", then he got up and left the room. The young woman's body then started to twitch and her eye lids squeezed down, and her eye lashes fluttered, she looked at the ceiling and knew where she was. But, then the memory of what happened went through her mind, "Oh Kami, what am I going to tell him...", she said in her mind.

Goku went to his living room and reached for the phone, he stopped and took a breather, he was nervous about whom he had to call, not cause he was scared of him, but because he was worried of his reaction that might take ChiChi away, her father. He put in the numbers and then waited for the screen to load, the new technology then was normal to them but to us was new, it was a laptop sized screen on a phone stand, next is the speaker and earphone piece horn shaped piece. He waited for him and tapped his fingers, till "Hello Goku?", asked a voice. Then on the screen appeared a very large man, with a beard, moustache, and always wore a hat with horns on it, written on it "Ox". Though how he got the name was never really told to him nor ChiChi, they only guess it was he was strong as an ox, quote so it stuck with them as the reason. Ox looked at Goku through the screen, "Goku, I'm taking a guess my little ChiChi is back?", the man trembled as he spoke, Goku nodded, "yes and she's safe for now, she's in a semi induced coma, but she'll pull through Dende checked on her right when we got back". Ox King nodded, he trusted the man, he's known him for years, not to mention he was going to be his future son in law. "Goku, there's been allot of threats lately to me and I worry for my ChiChi, Goku, I'll have to send put her under guard duty, the Kold Klan, is relentless as you've seen. I want to take precautions, I can't tell you everything as someone maybe watching, but Roshi will tell you all about the plan, take care of my ChiChi", then Ox cut off the conversation. Goku sighed, and put the receiver down, and went to check on ChiChi, he went to his room where she was laying and saw her. She was sitting up, her dainty feet hovering over the floor, her body draped in one of his over sized shirts, and her hair cascading down her face. "ChiChi, you're awake...", Goku was shocked but relived, he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her face. It was dripping with tears, she sniffled, "Goku, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...", she spoke through her tears, Goku brushed her fringe from her face so he could look into her eyes, tears and her face red from the crying. "ChiChi, I know everything please, just calm down, I'm here...I'm here", he wiped a tear from her cheek and looked deep in her eyes, "you know everything?, and me going out with Brolly?". Goku's lip turned to the side at the mention of Brolly, then went back to a gentle face, "yes I know everything, Krillin heard it all on the roof, why did you do that, Brolly is dangerous, and he almost took you away from me", Goku trembled as he said those words holding her cheek in his hand. "I know, I just wanted to protect you, I don't want you to lose your job because of me!", she cried out to him, "I know Chi, I know, but don't forget there's always a way, I mean..look at our staff Roshi is our boss and principal!", he tried to make a joke to cheer her up. ChiChi just grimaced at the name, but did stop crying, Goku took his hand off and went to get a tissue for her. ChiChi blew her nose and wiped her tears on another tissue, Goku just watched her as she arranged herself to compose. Goku then caught sight of her bra peaking through his shirt she wore, he thought to himself, "she went through hell stupid penis, not now, another time", he turned his head and tried to think of something to get his mind off the sight he had been aroused by. 

* * *

ChiChi noticed Goku looking away and saw his face redden and him lost in thoughts, she looked around to see what caused that reaction. Then looked at his trousers, "oh my" she thought, she saw his erection making his announcement. ChiChi watched Goku close his eyes trying to get his mind off her, but ChiChi had another idea, she wanted to help him. She slowly walked from behind Goku, then went to the front, and saw his face still tensed, trying to think of other stuff to turn him off, but his eyes were still closed. ChiChi kneeled down, and went face to face with his bulge, and gently licked his trousers over the erection. She started to lick more forcefully, till Goku felt something wet below, "did he cum thinking of her", he thought, then opened his eyes and looked down to see ChiChi licking his trousers at the part where his erection was poking out . "ChiChi, you need to rest", he said breathless, then put his hand on her face, "Chi...you..", then ChiChi bit his zipper and pulled it down. Goku groaned, he knew that he was at his limit, "Chi..please you really should..", then he saw ChiChi look at him, "Goku, I want you, please wipe Brolly from me, he kissed me all over...", she started to tear up, Goku hated that, the thought Brolly's lips touching her. "ChiChi, I want to clean your body of Brolly, but you need to clean your face", he grinned and ChiChi knew what it meant, she pulled his trousers down, and his boxers. She looked at his hard member, it was huge, as always, she was always in shock how big he was each time, but glad that she gets to have him. She licked his tip, then swirled her tongue around his head, Goku was panting and groaning at the touch, his hand was gently holding on to her head, he was always gentle with her he didn't want to get rough with her or she'll get scared. He wanted her to trust him all the time especially when they made love. ChiChi's swirling tongue then made it down the long and thick member, she then swallowed him in whole and licked him. Goku was in heaven, her blow jobs were the best and he only wanted hers forever, he felt her bob her head up and down his shaft, then felt her hands play with his ball sack, she was going full out, he was panting, how long till he was going to explode. then ChiChi went faster down him, sucking him hard, Goku couldn't hold on he then held on ChiChi's head with more force, "ChiChi...please I need to cum on your face", ChiChi kept bobbing on his penis, till she was all the way down his shaft, deep to his ball sack, then slowly pulled sucking him, till she was at the head and kissed it. Goku then gently pulled her head away and grabbed his penis, but taking one of her hands with him to help simulate him, he looked down at her with lust in his eyes and ChiChi's face looking at him waiting, for her facial. Then Goku held her hand tightly, she felt his member swell, then he exploded on her face, it was quite a much for an average person. ChiChi's face was drenched in his semen, Goku then guided her hand that held his penis to use his manhood to wipe around her face, ChiChi licked at Goku's member. "You got your cleaning there, but we're not done", Goku looked at her, ChiChi gulped at the semen that was going down her throat as she licked the cum away. Goku smiled, then pulled Chichi up and kissed her, so what if she was covered, it was his semen and his, he wanted to make her his all over, with no trace of Brolly being there ever. As he kissed her, pulled her shirt off and she was in her bra and panty. He remembered he bought those for her not so long ago, lacy light purple with pink ruffles, he licked his tongue into her mouth. ChiChi was getting breathless and then felt Goku's hand go around her hips, and gently pull down her panty straps, ChiChi then put her hands behind her to undo her bra, Goku pulled away from their kissing and watched the bra fall down. He loved her breasts, he loved her vagina, he loved everything about her, he pulled his shirt off and kicked the remaining clothes of his off and pulled ChiChi into his arms and carried her to the bed. "We need to make up for that day too", Goku looked down at her, "we didn't get to finish it", Goku then slid his hand into her womanhood his fingers playing around and in her, she was holding onto his neck while trying to breathe. "Goku, please I want you now", she was moving her hips upward towards him, "I know Chi, you're so wet, then he positioned her around him. Her legs on his hips, he got his member ready, then looked over to the night stand and reached over in the drawer, as he fumbled he kissed ChiChi deeply and held onto his manhood so it was ready. He pulled out a condom and ripped it open with his mouth and pulled it over the head, down the shaft, he was ready, then pushed himself into her. He went slow at first, then sped up, this was the only time when he made love to her he'd go fast and rough, she loved it that way, he pounded into her and grunting. ChiChi was panting and holding onto him tightly, "Goku, please more", she panted, Goku then licked his lips and then licked her neck and gave her love bites all around, he nipped her collarbone and around her chest to her nipples, he was reclaiming her. ChiChi cried out, as Goku was thrusting hard while nipping her, then he pulled her legs onto his shoulders and pumped harder. He looked down at her, watching her face sweat and her face flushed, he loved this vision, his ChiChi, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, "Chi, I'm going to cum soon", he panted into her ears. "Goku, please, cum inside me", she panted, "Chi, I can't...I don't want you to get pregnant yet...yet...", he was ready to explode but ChiChi whined, "Goku please take it off", she whined. Goku watched her pull him closer to bite his neck, Goku thought, "what the hell, we haven't done it in awhile, and I want her to take all of me", he pulled out and ripped the condom off, and pushed himself back in. He pumped full forced and kissing ChiChi with such a force and their tongues swirling inside each other's mouths, till Goku tensed and let himself go, he spilled his father water all into her womanhood. He twitched for a few seconds to a minute releasing all he had for her, then collapsed on her but not so fast that'll he'd crush her. He panted into her neck, "Chi...I love you so much", he kissed her neck. "Goku, that was amazing, love you so much", she nuzzled into his neck and the both held each other till Goku rolled himself off her, still inside of her and onto his back. He positioned ChiChi on top of him and both fell into a deep sleep, still connected, both relishing in the feeling of each other's bodies, with Goku spilled out of her still. 

* * *

__

_At Capsule Corp._

Bulma was arranging Vegeta's room, as he was the most injured from the group, and thanks to her father Capsule Corp had a special medical team, that kept everything private. Vegeta was just going to go to Dabura's place, but Bulma insisted to have him looked over and wouldn't let him go. "Damn woman, can't she just piss off", he thought, but he did need to be bandaged and also had quite allot of cuts, worse yet he thought and very much did broke one of his arms. Something he couldn't deny and also needed to have fix, and finally gave in. When they made it in Capsule, Bulma ushered Vegeta into one of the medical rooms to get him checked and fixed up, it almost was like a mini hospital within a mansion, Vegeta didn't want to admit that the place felt like home. "Home", Vegeta thought, he missed it, but also the memories of it upset him greatly. After the medical staff fixed him up and bandaged his arm, Bulma took him to his room, she called Dabura to tell him she had him, Dabura was ecstatic to know he was alive, since he was starting to see the teen as his own. Bulma took Vegeta down a long hallway, the rooms were gigantic, but just like one of the richest families in the world to have, then Bulma opened a door, "here is where you'll be staying, Dabura knows you're here so don't worry", she smiled, "I'll get you something to eat", she left him, then he looked around. The room was wide, with a large bed, a TV set, single bathroom, and a great view from the window. "This will do", he thought, though he didn't want to sit and stay, so he went down the hall to find entertainment.

Bulma was setting up a tray with one of her maids, then one came in to tell her she had a call waiting, Bulma wondered who's call this late, only to think of one person. "Yamcha, I suppose", she thought, "thank you I'll go now, please continue with the food mam", she asked the maid. She headed out to the drawing room, and sat on a luxury chair then picked up the phone and pressed the button that was lighten up, indicating which line it was. "Hello", she asked, the screen came on and there he was Yamcha, her ex husband, he was very handsome, though he had some scars on his face, his hair long in a ponytail, she gave up trying to get him to keep it short after their marriage as it kept growing. "Bulma, you look lovely as usual", Yamcha just greeted his ex wife, "Yamcha, what is it, you know Maron wouldn't like you calling me", she spoke with a small scowl on her face. He saw it, "listen Bulma, I know we ended on bad terms, but it was the best for us, I didn't want children, but you did I wasn't ready for that commitment". Bulma's heart strings pulled, she started to tear up, "then why did you marry me if you were not ready", she teared up, "because I loved Bulma, I still care for you deeply, I just couldn't be selfish with you unhappy not having children". "Then why did you leave me for Maron, you knew she was married to Krillin, you know how much he loved her, but you both slept with each other anyways", Bulma's voice was rising, in the hallway Vegeta heard the conversation. "Bulma, we spoke about this, I'm sorry, it happened this way, Maron was unhappy too, she was the same with me, we don't want children, but we were both lonely, you were always hanging out with Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and I don't know why of all people since he's a pervert principal Roshi", "Roshi maybe a pervert, but at least he doesn't keep secrets, and you know Goku and I are childhood friends I see him as a brother he deeply loves ChiChi you know that, please don't say you were jealous", Bulma raised a brow through her tears. "I was, but only cause I was lonely, I wanted to spend time, but you were always busy and every time we got together you only wanted to talk about having children, when I'd told you I didn't want any, Bulma, this is the best for us, I want you happy". Bulma put her head down, breathed, "Yamcha, I just wished we ended up differently, I mean how am I to recover now, I'm alone now", Bulma was tearing up again and ready to cut off the call, "Bulma, I know, but I didn't call about us, it's about Goku", Bulma took a minute to fix herself up to calm down, cause even though he was her ex husband he was also her friend for years and Goku's. "That fight that Goku was in, it traveled up to Roshi and officials, that Frieza bastard is using his father's influence and Brolly's father to take Goku out of the job and locked up. When school begins on Monday, Goku will be arrested, and Brolly will come back for ChiChi. You need to get a hold of him and think of a plan, cause from what I hear Frieza is even thinking of buying the district!", Yamcha explained the reason for calling his ex wife, she finally understood why. "I will, thank you Yamcha, you take care of yourself and Maron", Yamcha sighed and put his down and looked back at her through the screen. "Bulma, you're welcome, I'm sorry we had to end up like this, I really did love you, just not enough to go that far, I'm sure you'll find that person to love you more than I could and even make that dream come true for children", Bulma nodded and both turned off the connection. Bulma put her hands together, her elbows to her knees and cried, "why...did it have to end up like this..." she cried into her hands, sniffling remembering those words he said. "He said it was the better for you both, but he didn't cry or tear up, I don't see how he's worth the tears woman", Vegeta stood in the room looking straight at Bulma. "I loved him, I thought he was my prince my future", she was going to go on, then Vegeta stopped her, "I'm a prince, but I've yet to see my happy ending, or my future yet, you should be happy to be in my presence, you might actually get more than just a happy ending", he snorted. Bulma froze and stopped her tears and looked at him, "not to mention, a woman who is rich, independent, and can handle that bazooka is worth a chance of trying to get", he smirked then walked off to look around some more. Bulma was in shock, "...did he just say that...you mean I still got it?", she smiled and pumped her fist, "Goku, looks like we're both going to break the rules as teachers", she thought and smiled to herself.

The sound of two resting was lingering in the room, one started to move around, he was exhausted but he felt so happy, to finally have his love in his arms again, she was laying on his chest lightly snoring, which he found adorable. His hand reached for her head and gently stroked a few strands from her face, he still couldn't believe how beautiful ChiChi grew up to be, and she was his alone, he went down and gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. Then a light went off by his bedside, he looked over and saw it was his cell phone going off, good thing he put it on mute, or he'd waken the sleeping maiden. He reached and picked up the phone (allot of phones in this chapter aye?) , "Roshi?", "Goku, I'm outside your door, we need to talk now", Goku realized this was not good, "Ok, I'll be right there". He put down the phone and put clothes on, his boxers, jeans, and a muscle shirt, and then gave a quick peck on ChiChi's cheek and closed the door so she wouldn't be disturbed sleeping. Goku opened the door to his apartment and Roshi was there, he looked more sullen than his usual self, normally he'd try to get Goku to come out and join him in drinking games to help him look at pretty ladies, but Goku wasn't that type and also he'd rather be with ChiChi, Roshi knew of the relationship long ago, but cause of Goku's grandfather Gohan was a good friend of his and also Goku was once his student, he let it slide. Though he often did want to catch them in the act to see the action, though he'd never confess Goku that. "Hey Roshi, so what's so urgent, as Goku offered Roshi a drink, Roshi took the drink and sipped, "my boy, news traveled of the fight with Frieza and sad to say Frieza and that Brolly kid survived". Goku took a drink then stopped, he coughed, "what, he survived?, but the place exploded, I saw Brolly go with it!, Frieza now..", he turned his head to the side and gritted his teeth. "Yes, and that tyrant Frieza escaped, I've heard, but he was able to help Brolly from the wreckage, you've angered them greatly Goku", Roshi's brows started to frown, "which is pretty cool, I mean you were once my student, but able to take down a bastard like Frieza and survive heck!", Roshi gave a grin, but Goku knew he was just trying to lighten what Roshi was going to say which be worse. "You see my boy", Rosh then went serious, "Frieza is trying to use his family name, money, and Brolly's to buy the district, and well...you're going to be arrested on Monday, at school", Roshi put his head down. "I hate to say this, but Goku I can't protect you on this part", Roshi looked at Goku in the eyes with a empathic eyes. "But, ChiChi, if he takes over the district and Brolly's alive and well, ChiChi will be in danger and if I'm arrested, who'll protect her!", Goku stood from his seat and clenched his fists, "I can't let her be in more danger, but I need to watch out for her". "And that you shall my boy", Roshi lifted a brow at Goku, who gave a confused face," What?". "You see, one idea was to send you off and go in hiding, BUT like many tragic crap out there, THAT was a bad idea, we don't want ChiChi running off after you ,you know, SO Ox and I came up with a plan", Goku looked at Roshi and listened he was semi worried at what he'd say. "Goku, you'll have to change your identity, for the time being, Ox said he with your father will try to deal with the matters with the district and you to stay here, look after ChiChi, and to keep an eye on Brolly. As he's the key to find out more about Frieza's doing", "But master Roshi, how am I to all that, and so easily?", Goku sat in his chair again put his elbows on his knees and looked at Roshi were seriousness and confusion. "Goku, you know of Vegeta's cousin?, he was due to start school this year, but he was arrested, now he was released , but actually Capsule Corp private police has him locked up and he's doing quite well apparently". "What does this have to do with me master", Goku's bottom lip was bitten by his top teeth, trying to figure out what was going to happen. "My body, Vegeta's cousin is named Vegito, he actually is your height, build, and skin tone. Just a fix with the hair and you to fix your voice a bit, but I think Bulma can help with that, and well...you get the idea...", Roshi winked at Goku. "You want me to be a student, but what about myself as Goku?", "we'll have Vegito in your place, but to keep the boy quiet Capsule police will meddle in that, so...ready to be young again boy?, you can even spend time with ChiChi more..", Roshi grinned. "For ChiChi, I'll live through high school again, but where do we start?'.


	8. Kakarot

High School Temptations Chapter 8

At Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs was setting up the computers for her friend and co worker Son Goku. The lab was wide and dim around the computers, while bright lights landed on Goku's semi naked body while he laid flat on a table. He was shivering, not because he was cold but because he saw them...NEEDLES, in the corner on a tray. ChiChi put her hand on Goku's arm on the other side and rubbed it to calm him down, she knew of his irrational fear, a man in his 20s deep fear of needles, quite silly but that's Goku. A huge flat screen then floated above Goku and scanned his body and then went back to Bulma to give Goku's vital satstics. This was going to be a disguise, but also one that had to be done throughally, ordinary makeup wouldn't work in this situation, they had to go full out. Having a friend like Bulma was a blessing and also dangerous, it seemed ChiChi and Goku, as she was able to transform almost anything! Vegeta was still hanging out at Capsule Corp., he seemed to have warmed up to Bulma the past few days that or cause was similar to his castle and felt more at home. Vegeta, though had to be around for this as he was the cousin of Vegito, the person that Goku will be in disguise of for awhile. Vegeta confessed while they waiting on Bulma that he was not close to Vegeta, but they were the same age. They were not close due to, family rift of whom gets the throne him or Vegito, as Vegito also had the right to it. Vegeta watched Goku squirm on the table, as he saw needles on the side and him clinging onto ChiChi, "idiot Kakarot", he muttered. "WAIT!", Goku stopped his squirming and looked at Vegeta with wide eyes, ChiChi looked at Vegeta confused, while Bulma was too busy in her work. "How did you know my name was Kakarot, not many know of my birth name", Goku looked over at Vegeta, wondering if the former prince was hiding something. Yet Vegeta didn't reply, just grunted and went to Bulma's side to watch her work. "Think something is going on between them" , ChiChi whispered, "in school Vegeta barely go near any female students or teachers, yet he's willing to hang around Bulma so easily without a flinch", she pointed out. Goku watched the duo and noticed as well how calm the two were together, even when they argued, Bulma would get mad at Vegeta but he'd just take it. Not even fight back, only insult her if it's an insult, "woman", though Goku thought Vegeta was just being a prince.

Just then Oolong, Bulma's assistant in genetic transformations, came in with principal Roshi, and Piccolo, they were talking till they saw the four. "How's everything working out", asked Piccolo, he was concerned how this was a very drastic makeover, but better than Goku just going in hiding. Oolong came to Bulma giving her paperwork and data that was collected from Vegito, where he just came from. In Capsule Corp, they have a special task force and a mini hold station, being richest in the world had it's perks. This situation def was a yes for having that advantage, as Vegito had to be hidden from view from outside world, since Goku will take his place while he will be locked up. Though his being locking up wouldn't be so bad, be like a nice hotel visit though he will have to have a tutor while in his own lock up. Vegito was no innocent teenager though, he was just arrested a month ago in his home country for petty stuff, when he was supposed to be starting his first day in high school with his cousin Vegeta. The special forces took care of the issues and security of Vegito's absence and changed whom he was to be sent to, it was all a huge operation, just because of Brolly and Frieza. Goku because of his fight with Brolly and Frieza caused an outrage within the district and the goverment took it upon them to have Goku up for issue to capture. As it was believed he escaped after finding out he was to be arrested. A criminal on the run, when he did nothing execpt fight a punk kid whom stole his girlfriend and caused trouble for everyone. Goku thought it was a strange feeling to know that he was actually indeed a, "fugitive", since he was issued a bounty. The only person that was able to protect Goku at this time to stop the police force which was being controlled by Paragus, was Ox King, he was the president of the district and city, he had the power, but he also knew if he over did it'd make Goku seem like he was guilty. Dr. Briefs even was able to use his social networking from his company and use of "hacking", to change the infomation on the arrest warrent, it was all he can do for the man that he's known for a long time and family Bardock was also in on the mini circus, he used his military powers to stop them looking for his son, but to instead to make them look into other matters, Paragus knew what he was doing and he was determined to get Goku behind bars.

As the an elevator door closed, the man walked towards the large doors, he was scared, if he was in trouble with him, but he didn't want to disappoint this man, as he owes so much for him. He put his fist to the door and knocked. "Sir Frieza, it's General Paragus", "Come in", Frieza yelled back, Paragus opened the wide crystal doors that were adorned in ice sculptures of Frieza's anscetors. "Welcome Paragus, please sit we have much to talk about", Frieza gestured for him to sit as he sat in his high leather chair that was white with a fur trim, he was am embodiment of an Ice King. "Sir Frieza, I must say I'm sorry for the trouble that Brolly has caused, I'm very thankful for your help in his recovery and", then Frieza put his hand up to cut him off. "I know you are, this man, Goku was indeed an adversary, though I'm surprised that he has a different name than what was in writing on his paperwork." Frieza lit up a cigarette and took out a file and passed it to Paragus. "Goku, or should I say Kakarot, isn't from this country is he...(Frieza blows out a smoke) in fact, his whole family isn't, including yours, minus Brolly whom was born here, I pressume?". Paragus nodded his head, "funny, how an even deeper look into your families, you both are from the same country as that Vegeta boy. Strange how it all comes together". "Yes, Sir Frieza, but I do not know personally of the royal family, only of Bardock's", after he said Bardock Paragus gave a sneer distaste of the name. Frieza noticed the sneer and chuckled, "so is there a backstory, to your hatred of General Bardock, whom I see has taken over your spot?". Frieza then snapped his finger for one of his assistants to make a coffee, he knew this was going to be interesting.

"Very well..."

 _Flashback story time_

It's nighttime and the stars are shining brightly, the moon is half full and below the sky are two lovers in each other's embrace.

"Bardock, I love you so much", a husky breathless Gine spoke, her naked sweaty body was up againist a musclar tanned man. The man, named Bardock was a newly enlisted soldier, who just married his childhood sweetheart. Finally after long months training and being away from each other, the two could finally make love with each other again, so much to the point they secretly did their love making in the car after they meet each other just hours ago. The fog of both's breathing clouded the car, the windows could only make out small lights, but the two just kept wanting to feel each other more. Bardock's spiky hair was falling down, from all the sweat from the love making, Gine was just too irristable to not touch. "Gine...", he moaned and nibbed her ear and kissed her cheek, "i've missed you so much...", the two just held on to each other taking in their breathes till Gine spoke. "Bardock, we need to get back home, or we'll be here all night haha!", she giggled as Bardock wanted another round, "mhmm can't going home wait, I just want you", "you're so bad Bardock...", and another round began in the backseat of the car. Unknown to them in the far side hidden from light, behind an ambandoned shelter, was Paragus. He wanted the steam rise from inside the car and jealously boiled within his veins. "Why she choose him, I'll never know, but it's diffently the wrong choice", he flicked his cigarette and stepped on the remains to make sure it was out.

 _Months to a year later_

"Bardock, there's something I need to ask you", Gine was finishing cutting the meat for dinner and wiping the blade clean. 5 year old Raditz was helping his mum clean up, as he was told to by his father, as he was soon to be expecting a little brother. "Since the war started, I know we're to be moved to Japan, but I fear for the baby's arrival what if I give birth here, or along the way?", Gine's face was worried as the war was causing stress on her body while she was due soon. "Gine, we can leave tonight if you want, we are not due to leave till next month, but I'm sure my higher command will let us leave earlier cause of the baby". "No, I can wait till next week, I still want to send some stuff to the new home", Gine was still aprehensive on moving to another country, but she knew for her family's protection it had to be done. Still it bothered her, she'll be moving to a new country with a toddler and a baby on the way, way to start a new life. "I'm just afraid of bad stuff to happen Bardock", she rubbed her belly, "I'm just afraid of losing of any of my boys".

Paragus was determined to get his last chance to be with Gine, he knew she was expecting another child, but he was so determined. He heard of Bardock to leave Vegeta-Sei to Japan, then requested to also be sent to Japan, to get to Gine. He was given that permission, but Towa a dear friend to Bardock was aware of Paragus' feelings for Gine and kept an eye out on him, as he knew it was unusal for anyone to request to leave their country unless there was family involved; in which Paragus had none.

One week passed.

Bardock and his family moved in and settled in Japan quite well. At first the language barrier threw them off, but they were able to grasp it thanks to the language teacher, Korin, who lived in the high tower of Japan, though it was strange how he took in payments. His payment was not zenni, but quests that Bardock had to perform, he did so quite fast but it was still bizzare anyways. But the big white talking cat, was a quite translator and teacher. After that, the family was getting Raditz ready for his daycare, when Gine's water leaked, it was time! At the hospital, it was a joyous day for the Bardock family. The birth of Kakarot came, he was a healthy boy, with a head full of hair, very much a carbon copy of Bardock. They were so happy, Gine almost wouldn't let the nurses take him away to get his checkups. She looked at her youngest with the softest eyes, it was such a blessing Kakarot was delivered on time and in healthy condition with all the stress the family was having. Gine kissed her newborn on the forehead and watched the nurses take him away. Paragus whom also has come to Japan, went to Bardock's home to talk to Gine unaware of the family in the hospital. He went up to ring the door bell, the door opened and it was little Raditz, who was sent home after the birth to rest as he was so young to stay late. Behind him was Towa and Fasha, they were babysitting and helping getting the house ready for Bardock. Towa looked at the beared man, his eyes lowered, "what do you want", "I'm here to see Gine what are you doing in her home?", "Their home Paragus", Fasha looked at Towa unaware of the situation, but Raditz spoke up. "Mama and papa are with my new baby brotha!, he looks just like papa!", Raditz excitly jumped up and down at Paragus", Paragus looked at the boy who looked nothing like his father but somewhat of his mother which Paragus actually liked about the boy. "Are they?, I should go and celebrate with them, thank you son", Paragus then walked off, "Hey Paragus, she doesn't want you, not ever, so give up", yelled Towa. Fasha put her hand to her mouth to the realization of the situation, "still...?", she asked Towa, "still".

Paragus went up the stairs, he was about to walk in Gine's room where she rested, then he walked to the door and saw Bardock kissing his wife, his blood boiled. Memories flashed of the days when he and Gine were children, her kind heart telling him she cared for him, and always was kind of him. Then Bardock came and saved her, then she started to drift away from Paragus, her heart was still kind, but it did not love him. That's what killed him. He just wanted to break them apart and be able to be the one she turned to, he was out to just grab Bardock and kill him on the spot. But another plan came to mind. he went to the shops and picked a bunch of baby items and bought a balloon that said, "it's a body" and "I'm a daddy!". He smiled at the nurses acting casual, then went towards the newborns floor, then to the room where all the babies were laid out to be seen. Raditz earlier said the baby looked just like Bardock, in which even if he didn't tell him earlier he would have picked him out anyways, as he was an exact chibi of HIM. He starred at the boy, "Kakarot, huh...". "Is that your son sir?", a nurse went next to him, "Yes, he is my son he pointed to Kakarot", "Oh the man that was with the mother, I thought he was the father", "oh no, he's my brother", he smiled. The nurse, then went to get little Kakarot and brought him out to Paragus, he held the child and went out the door. "Sir, your son is still having his check up and the mother still needs rest!", she yelled, then noticed he walked faster, out to the parking lot, her heart then stumped realizing this was a not right. she chased Paragus to his car, his engine started as he threw the boy in the boy, he cried and cried. "RELEASE THE BABY NOW SIR!, HOW DARE YOU! I'm calling the police now!, she grabbed her phone to call and alarm then Paragus starred at the woman, she was in front of him, he was not going to back down and he ran the woman over. She screamed at him to stop, but he backed up and ran her over again, blood gushed and ran down her face then the car backed up into her face. She was killed that exact moment, Paragus looked at his rearview mirror, "hmf", he then sped off to an unknown location deep in a forest. He turned on the radio to hear of Kakarot's kidnapping, he smiled as the nurse was the only witness and she was dead, the security cameras did not get him at all, it seemed he got away. He went in deeper to the forest and then saw an anbandoned cottage, he took the baby , kicked his foot on the door and put baby Kakarot inside, "sorry kid, nothing personal, but maybe nature will be kind and eat you up faster than your body will", he smiled evilly and then went back to the car and sped away. Baby Kakarot cried and cried, his wails went on deep through the forest.

A day passed and an old man was walking up to his forest home, "Oh it'll be on the horizon soon, almost there", he looked onward toward the lake, he was happy to finally have a break been ages since he was able to take a rest, away from the town. He smiled and brushed his beard through his hand, then a cry wailed through his ears. "What the..." the old man ran toward the sound, it was coming from HIS cottage!, who got in? He looked at the door in shock saw a kick on it, and then opened the door to see the most precious being ever. "Oh you, how did you get in here...", he picked up baby Kakarot, "you poor boy, did someone abandon you?, hmm...lets get you food and oh wait you need a name, as I can't just call you, You", he joked. Kakarot wailed as his lil tummy was hungry, "okok, I'll get you food, good thing I have milk", he got the milk ready and warmed it up by the stove and made a little sippy cup for him, as he did not have a bottle as this was a surprise. He put the baby in his arms and cradled him as he fed the baby. "My name is Gohan, but you can call me Grandpa Gohan, I shall call you Goku little guy", he smiled as the new Goku drank up the milk fast and eager, now in safe hands. However Paragus was in a bit of a trouble with Towa. He knew Paragus was the one who took the boy, bought wanted to get it out of Paragus first, "I have no idea what you're speaking of, I never went there", Paragus looked at him. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU!, GIVE THEM BACK THEIR SON! ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS OF BARDOCK!, GET OVER HER YOU BASTARD! BARDOCK IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME, CAN'T YOU SEE HIS FAMILY MEANS SO MUCH! YOU'RE KILLING GINE TOO!", Towa had his hands up to Paragus' collar and pulled him, "tell me now...I know it was you" he whispered. "You won't know, Towa because I've already sealed your fate". He took out a note and gave it to Towa to read. "Bardock, I'm sorry, if only...- Towa", "WHAT IS THIS?", he yelled next thing he knew Paragus shot a gun to his head, "you will take the fall", was Paragus' last words to Towa who closed his eyes, "damn you...", blood ran out of his mouth, "I'm sorry Bardock...I'm sorry...Fasha..".

Flash forward to now

"Ah yes, I heard of that, so it was you that took the boy? HAHHA BRILLIANT WORK!", Frieza laughed hard. Paragus sighed, "yes and then you know, he was reunited blah blah, ugh that Bardock...now I won't let my son know my pain, he will get the Ox king's daughter ChiChi if I have to rid that boy again!". "Indeed you shall", Frieza laughed," he disposed of my men and I'm not very happy with that. Not to mention the next election is coming up, I can't have that Goku blocking the way, I'll have my men take care of him. While I give that Goku a lovely reputation". he snapped his fingers and a door opened. "KAKAROT? I mean..GOKU?"! yelled Paragus, "silly man, he is Turles. The copy of Goku was slightly darker than him, but nothing else different he smiled at Paragus and Frieza. "He my friend is actually related to Goku...I got him from your old country, he is going to cause a bit of trouble for our friend at school". All three men laughed loud and was joyous of their new plan, to destroy Goku.


	9. Kakarot Part 2

_Last time we learned how Kakarot become Goku._

Part 2 of Kakarot 

_The flashback story cont._

Years had passed after grandpa Gohan found Goku. Goku is now a young boy that lives with Gohan in the mountains growing up with a great education, as Gohan was a teacher himself. Seeing that Goku had a great education and because he felt it was dangerous for Goku at the time to be schooled in the city, as the govener was King Kold, wom was well known as a tyrant. Gohan trained the boy in martial arts as well in maths, and litature, it was one day that Gohan was contacted by phone of his dear friend, the Ox King. Ox King was an upcoming polictian gaining a huge following, he wanted to invite Gohan to one of his party as he needed advice. "Ox King, I'd love to join you at this party, but you see I have a son, well more like a grandson that cannot be left alone and I have no one to care for him at the last mintue unless I go into the city", Ox King sighed and understood the situation then stopped. "Wait, you have a grandson?, SINCE WHEN? Dear friend please tell me more!", Gohan who took understanding of technoloy sent a photo of Goku via phone message to Ox King. Ox King smiled, " he looks very handsome Gohan, I'm happy for you. I hope to meet the boy myself soon, my wife and I hope to start a family too once this election is sorted". "Haha, Ox you're a big man with a big heart, hard to believe you were once so scary, but a little coaching from Roshi did wonders!", "very much so Gohan, dear friend I must go, but please tell the boy I hope to meet him soon", then Ox hanged up. Gohan then put down the phone and walked to the sleeping Goku, patted his head, "I wonder what future you'll gain soon my son", then he set up his bed and went to sleep.

It was the day of the party for the Ox King, he was quite happy to hear the results of the upcoming election was going in his favor. He was gaining votes and it was defenity promising, he wanted to win for the people, and their protection from Kold. Ox King was one of the few that could handle the power in politics compared to Kold, wealth was there and he had the strong will to keep going, not to mention his heart was pure, in which also being married to a princess might have helped him as well, as her kingdom was able to pull a few strings. One of these kingdoms she had connection with was one that was currently in peril, but was able to get refugees and many of the people of that country to come to Japan. One final push for the election was to prove that Ox king was not tyrant like Kold but a family man for the people. Ox King's wife have heard of Bardock and Gine's story of losing their youngest son when they first arrived here. So her idea was to push forward and have the story out of Kakarot and for him to hopefully be found. At the party, Ox King stood at his podium to make his speech, to tahnk his followers and voters for his pushing forward in the polls. He then looked to the side after the speech and gestured for Bardock and Gine, along with pre-teen Raditz to the podium.

"Today my friends, I celebrate your faith in my for this election, but faith is nothing without love. Either by your family, friends, or even just a care. This care today I ask for you, is to go towards this family here". He put his large hands on the shoulders of Bardock and Gine, "please listen to this family, they need your help". Bardock looked at his family then looked at the audience, he was scared but he just wanted more help. "A couple of years ago, we lost your newborn son, he did not die in childbirth, he was kidnapped", audience gasps. "He was taken on the day after his birth, he was born at the hospital of Satan City, the nurse tried to save him from his kidnapper but was killed. My dear friend and childhood comrade, Towa he went to search for him, he also died he was framed for the dissaprerence. I know it was not him, that was not Towa, he was a man of honor. So I ask if any of you out there please keep an eye out for a young boy named Kakarot. He looks like...well...like me!" ; laughter from the audience. A projector lights up an image of baby Kakarot/Goku appears, the audience takes in the image, that was when Ox King looked back at the image and gasped. "Why didn't I notice before...it just can't be...can it?" he whispered and muttered to himself. "Gohan has never told me about having any children or taking in a wife, the boy must be adopted, but it must...and he's almost the right age as well!, I have to speak to him first", thought Ox King. The Bardock family said their thank yous, and then walked off, Ox King then asked Bardock aside. "I know it's a bit early to assume, but please have a look at this", he takes out his phone and opens the message from Gohan. He showed the image to Bardock, the face of the man with a missing son paled. It was def his son, no one could have that hair style unless related to him, which only one was close to Kakarot's age Turles, who was still in their old country. "Kakarot...", Bardock whispered, "I'll contact my friend but I'm sure it has to be him, please stay calm, we can leave tonight to his house, it's very far but I know how much you want to go". Bardock then nodded, tears welled up in his eyes, "thank you", he grabbed Gine and Raditz to get ready to head to Gohan's.

The family stood infront of the boy, their body was shaking, it was him. The boy looked at them confused, he turned back to his grandfather, "grandpa, who are they?", "Goku, remember we talked about how I found you, look at that man, he's your papa". Goku looked at the man, he looked exactly like him, but older with a scar on his face. They were quiet, still, then Goku ran to Bardock, "DADDY!", the family embraced, it was over the search was over. Tears fell on the Bardock family, Kakarot, no Goku was back. But Bardock stopped and looked at Gohan. "Thank you for caring for him, please if you'd like be part of our family and be his grandfather still, after all you are family", Bardock looked at the older man, whom smiled back, "I'd love to".

Paragus was never found out, but Fasha told the Bardock family of what happened that fateful day, Raditz as well. They knew it was him, but they couldn't go after him as he was pulled to a higher rank, General and the kidnapping will only make it look like they're jealous of his rise as Bardock was supposed to get his position. No matter the family always was cautious of Paragus, they found it strange he found a wife, which strangely looked similar to Gine but still nothingless they could do. As the years went past Paragus' wife had miscarriage after miscarriage, he was growing tired but then he turned on the news to hear more news that made him boil. That Kakarot was found, and Bardock was happy and Gine, "someday Bardock, that smile will be wiped from your face, your youngest should have stayed hidden or dead when he had the chance", he then slammed his fists on the table. He got up and went towards his wife's bedroom, ready to try for a child again, to which this time the child would be born and survive.

* * *

**The next story will also be a flashback, but how Goku and ChiChi finally met, then we'll get to Part 2 of HST-Z second arc! finally! haha sorry for any grammar errors, I'll change them over time.


	10. The First Kiss

**The first Kiss**

* * *

As Goku laid on Capsule Corps' hospital bed, he looked over at the window of his room. The body transformation switch was a success, only issue was it took alot of energy out of Goku. The transformation has taken his body years back to when he was teenager, and his hair along with his facial features altered to a cross between Vegeta and Goku. It was still unclear to Goku how Vegeta knew his birth name as it was kinda years ago of the kidnapping case, but also Vegeta was not even born yet! Bulma walked in the room along with Vegeta and ChiChi, "how you feeling Goku?", Bulma put a clipboard down along with a minature monitor of somewhat checking Goku. "Fine, but still feel...worn out, this body feels smaller", "well of course Goku, Vegito is younger than you and a teenager so his body isn't fully devloped into a 24 year old man", Bulma implied. "Vegito is also very atheltic so it helps being the similar body type to him Kakarot, not to mention similar face as him", Vegeta looked and lowered his eyes at Goku, def was similar to Vegito's face. Goku then smiled, his goofy grin and looked at ChiChi who just smiled and went towards the window, it was night time out but the moonlight shown through the curtains in the dimmly lit Capsule Corps room. "Kakarot, you are aware we are from the same country; as I am the prince of that country, so of course I'd know about media centric people. Not to mention it was your brother who found me". He then heeled toward the door and left, with both arms crossed. "He's a strange one, but he's not bad at all, I mean he is cute", Bulma blushed, "Bulma, he's still a teen.." Goku said, then Bulma went and pointed to ChiChi. "She's different!, we knew each other since..", "cut it Goku...I know..I know...but love is love right?", Bulma then put away the minature monitor, "you are in good health, just a few days to rest then the rest of the wek getting used to being Vegito and you can go out the world!", Bulma smiled and then hugged her old friend. "Think you need to take it easy on ChiChi though, remember this is a new body to get used to", Bulma whispered to him, then smiled and left the room. He smiled, then watched as ChiChi arrange the flowers by the window, all that they went through, he couldn't belive how they still remained together and he loved every minute. Her beautiful features radiated by the moonlight shining in. "Has it really been that long ago", he whispered out loud. "Goku?", ChiChi looked at Goku in the bed, "long ago what?". "When we first met babe", Goku smiled and held out his hand toward her. Goku was not Goku in her eyes, but his mind was, she didn't want to lose the Goku she knew. She lightly brushed her hand into his, his hands were now slightly smaller than his adult form but still enough to cover her whole hand. She looked deep into Goku's eyes, he was Goku, but the body was of a young man around her age, Vegito. Goku looked into her eyes and noticed her being hesitant, "babe, I won't touch you or force you, but I will guarntee it's me", he smiled deeply into her heart. "I know Goku...can I...join you in bed, not to make love, but just hold me", ChiChi's arms crossed with their fingers intertwined, her face blushing pink. Goku rolled over a bit and padded to the spot for her to join him, ChiChi then gently hopped on and she fingered through his two fringes and roam her fingers through his spiky hair. He gently rolled his cheek into her hand and kissed it, ChiChi trembled a bit, but let the new touches gently come to her body. Goku pulled up and nuzzled her face, "just rest babe, we'll have alot to do in a week, or at least I will haha", he laughed and then stopped to realize she fell asleep, with a gentle sighs as she breathed. He smiled gentle, their bodies slowly consumed into the land of dreams, in which Goku remembered how he met his beloved, he clasped their hands together and closed his eyes.

 _About a little over 10 years ago_

"Goku, it's time to head out, remember to have your games, toys, music capsule, health capsules, and clothes!", yelled Gine upstairs. Today they were going to stay a week over at their dear friend Ox King's house. Ox King has now become the Mayor of Satan City, and doing very well , as even being rumored after his mayor duties, he'll soon go for president! "I know mom! can I get a snack before we go though?", Gine laughed, "Goku, you can get a snack while the air craft takes us, now come on, we don't want Ox waiting! and you can meet his daughter ChiChi!". "ChiChi, sounds like food, does she taste good?", Gine dead panned as she helped her youngest son down the stairs. "Honey, she's a little girl, she's not food...though it is an interesting name, but it might be because her mother is of chinese descent". Goku looked confused, but he knew what she meant by girls, "oh, she'll have cooties, Raditz told me girls get cooties on their chest that get bigger as they get older, and we'll want to touch them", Goku and Gine arrived in front of Bardock and Raditz toward their aircraft, but not without Gine giving Raditz a swipe hit on the head. The trip was long was it was quite fast to Goku, as he was just gulping down food while Raditz played on his fighting game, Gine and Bardock spoke of the trip upcomings. "Hey dad", Raditz spoke to Bardock, interuptting the parents, "isn't Broly supposed to be there, that kid's weird". "Shhh Raditz, don't be rude, Broly must have special needs", Gine hushed Raditz, "damn right, that whole family has issues", Bardock mutterd. "Bardock, we need to go forward, we have our son back, he'll get his payback dear, just right now, don't dwell", Gine calmly put her hand on Bardock's knee, he stopped and looked at his wife and huffed. He still was bitter and rightly so about Paragus, the man killed his best friend and kidnapped his youngest, how can anyone want to let a bastard like him live? He took a breath and looked at his family, Fasha was all alone, but she has been moving on, but the loss of Towa still harbored the pain in her, Bardock just wish he could bring back Towa, but he knew only in his dreams he could.

Paragus walked with Ox King through the castle gardens speaking of Ox King's future as a president. "Haha! Paragus this is much too soon, for us to speak of it, I just want to gain as much followers as it'll help in the long run, you remember how Kold used his power of fear to get the votes", Ox raised his brows at the bearded man with a scar on his face. "Let's, change the subject friend, how is your wife", Ox King smiled at Paragus, "Oh, well she would have come but she wanted to take Broly to see her parents, he's been a bit of a mama's boy these days haha", both men laughed. "Sounds just like my little ChiChi, but nowadays she's been with her mother so much since my wife has been ill, I'm afraid ChiChi understands what is going to happen to my wife", Ox King's eyes started to tear up. "Sir, here", Paragus take out a tissue, "thank you" Ox blows his nose LOUD and startles Paragus. "I'm just so worried for my little ChiChi, when her mother passes away, I'll be busy and I just worry that having a nanny will make her lonely, she needs to have more interactions. I can only blame myself for her being so sheltered to only know her mother and myself and our workers". Paragus was listening to the Ox King's story, it made him smile as his idea was going to be perfect. "Ox King, I'm aware of your wife's health and your worry for your daughter's future, I have a propostion that can at least ensure of your daughter's future", Paragus gave a sly smile unknown to Ox King who was holding his face from his tears. "A assurance, for ChiChi?, how?, I can't send her away, that'll be cruel for me and her, and ...", "No sir, ChiChi will remain here with you". He put his hand on Ox King, "I can offer my son, Broly as a husband, after all they are the same age". Ox King stumped at the offer, indeed Broly is ChiChi's age and the boy was not bad looking (his father however...) and sure the boy would give good looking grand children, but he was confused in the back of the mind. That nagging feeling, that he once heard of the rumor of Paragus being the cause of Goku's kidnapping and also the death of a fellow soldier. But rumors are rumors, if it was true, he'd been removed from his high rank. Ox King then was about to give his answer then came running in a teen blue haired female with large braid in a ponytail. She was the beautiful younger daughter of Dr. Briefs, she has become Ox King's babysitter for ChiChi. She breathed out, trying to calm herself, "sorry sir, ChiChi ran off again, think my boyfriend Yamcha is playing the bandit and robbers game with her again", Bulma waved off to Ox King. "Haha, kids will kids, hey o, it's great you have a boyfriend that loves kids, be a good man someday to start a family", Ox King smiled, Bulma blushed and then bowed hello to Paragus. Paragus gestured a bow as well, "you must be Bulma Briefs, I've heard of your amazing father and his creations, did not know he had a lovely daughter", he smiled at her, "actually I'm his younger daughter, I have an older sister Tights, she works at the Space Station in out in ocean, so we don't get to see her often", Bulma added a matter of fact. "Bulma, please walk with me, we'll soon have the Son family joining us, they have a son that is around your age, Raditz and Goku", Ox King started to walk toward the front lobby, "oh Goku that boy that was kidnapped years ago?", "Yes, he's coming with his family". Paragus stumped in his thoughts, "them", he thought about how to erase more of his guilty past to make sure Brolly get a good future, and for revenage, but Bardock has not said anything to him since then, both are in the military but were seperated into different squadrons. Paragus, however was a one lower rank than Bardock, Bardock obviously worked hard to gain ahead. Paragus was not happy about that, the years of seeing Bardock's family together on the news and him and his wife's rocky relationship, just made him bitter. "Ox, please don't forget my offer sir", Paragus tried t push forward, "I have not forgotten, and I will accept the offer unless ChiChi decides to change it, after all its her future we're speaking of", "yes sire", Paragus smiled. Bulma walked along with the two men, she earlier heard in the conversation of the engagement offer, "isn't this kind of hick old age stuff", she wondered, "must be because the family is so old school. Hopefully ChiChi can get boy herself, cause that Brolly kid is bizzare", she remembered the oddness the boy presented at the Capsule Corp party one time, very violent, quiet, and even tried to beat up a few guests. Paragus said it was the cause of him being bullied, but it was obvious he was the bully himself. Bulma then stopped to see the lobby was full of people and from the look of it, the guests were already here.

Paragus was shaken from his thoughts, once the three arrived at the front lobby, it was Bardock, Gine, Raditz, and their youngest Goku as he's now called, it seemed that grandpa Gohan also came along, Paragus grumbled. "Ox, I must call my wife to make sure she's doing alright, I'll join you later", Paragus then looked at the family straight in the eyes and walked off. "Jeez, that guy is creepy", Bulma muttered. "Damn right babe", Raditz raised his brow at her, "so I hear you're close to my age", he wiggled his brow at her, "this boy...ugh...whats with them", Bulma thought. "Bardock!, dear friend!", Ox king opened with his wide arms to hug Bardock and vice versa, "been too long friend!", "yes yes", Ox King then hugged Gine, Raditz, and looked at little Goku, "my he sure is small still ahahah! nothingless I'm sure he'll grow up to be big and strong as his father", Ox King gave Bardock a wink. "Here friends is Bulma Briefs, she's the daughter of , she's here babysitting my little ChiChi or was...", then Bulma blushed, "yes well...she kinda...". Then a huge crash that exploded down the lobby, a scream crawled out through the halls. "AAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", a young girl with ebony long straight hair with a fringe ran down running in a purple bathing suit outfit, with plastic armor sleeves attached, with from the look of it a toy axe. "ChiChi!, put down that axe, that's not a toy that's a family heritage item! !", Ox King then ran to grab the axe from her and picked her up, "WAHHHHH DADADDDDYY!", she cried. Bulma walked up to them, "ChiChi what's wrong, didn't Yamcha play nice with you," "WAHHH he has scary teeth! He looks like a evil kidnapper", she then jumped out of her father's arms and ready to run out the door but hid behind a pot of plants as she saw Yamcha running out of breath to the others. "I...trriedddd...toooo..tell...herrr...m...yy healthcare...isn't uptodate..", he rest on the wall then walked to ChiChi who started to cry again as he got closer. "Um, my boy you might wanna just leave her alone she does have a temper", Ox King warned, ChiChi cried again, then WHACK! Yamcha fell to the floor with a thud, Goku looked at the teen boy, "you should leave her alone", Goku then gave the two fingers peace sign to Chichi. Her eyes widened, "MY HERO!", ChiChi yelled then ran to him squishing him, "my herro, you defeated the ugly teeth guy", as she rubbed her little boy on him Goku noticed her chest. She was indeed a toddler-preschool age girl, but the outfit did outline her chest, he blushed. "AH! COOTIES!..SHE HAS COOTIES!", Goku pushed ChiChi off and pointed to her chest, "COOTIES!", "Boobies you mean", Raditz muttered, long with a hit on the head from Bardock and Gine. "HEY YOU LITTLE PERVERT!, She's a little girl!, just because you're small too and her age doesn't mean you can make fun of her!", Bulma screamed. "Actually Bulma...Goku there is about your age...he's 12 or 13?", Bardock nodded at the 12 one. Bulma was in shock, "he looks like he's four years old! Look how short he is!", Bulma pointed, "he's so handsome", ChiChi dreamly looked at Goku, Goku still was weirded out by this girl. "Listen I don't want cooties or boobies whatever, please don't...", then she kissed his cheek, "OOO GOKU HAS A GIRLFRIEND! HE'LL GET BOOBIES!", Raditz yelled again, Gine and Bardock whacked him, along with grandpa Gohan. "I'm out of here", Goku ran for it and through the castle, "Goku darling please you need your girlfriend", ChiChi ran after him. "Wow...kids grow up so fast...", the rest watched in awe, while Yamcha twitched to indicate he was still alive. "I'll take Yamcha to the health wing sir, I think Goku can take care of ChiChi for a few hours", Bulma then pulled Yamcha toward the health hall and disappeared. "Wow talk about a party already...", Gohan muttered and the rest of the adult spurt out in laughter, "haha just think what if Goku and ChiChi do fall in love", laughed Gine, "that'll be indeedly perfect almost", Gohan smiled and looked at Ox King, whom started to brush his beard with his fingers, "hmmmm".

A few days passed, since the great introduction chaos. Things has calmed down, but still there was a stuffed up air between Paragus and the Bardock family. Ox King acted like he didn't notice, but he obviously did, he was more interested in his daughter's growing affection toward the Goku boy. Goku has calmed down in the few days after Chichi confessed her love for him, in which seems that Goku has accepted it or at least he didn't object to it. It was then Ox King had an idea, but thought it was best to ask Bardock first about the idea, but he also didn't want Paragus to get upset on his idea as well. One day, ChiChi was outside picking flowers and getting ready to make a flower crown for Goku, she saw Bulma and Yamcha walk towards the fountain and listened in on them, normally she'd leave it but she got curious what older people do and what she needs to get Goku to be her husband. That's when she caught words that made her body shiver. "Yea, I was on my way to talk to ox King and then I overheard them talking about ChiChi, that Paragus guy wanted to offer his demented son, Brolly to ChiChi for hand in marriage". "What, little ChiChi, isn't that kind of outdated offering engagements with children", "yes and ...did you hear something", Bulma questioned as she heard a thud nearby. ChiChi heard all she needed to hear, she didn't want to marry the bully Brolly, he was a jerk to her! Her father introduced him to her a month ago and all he did was make fun of her and even tripped her on occasions. ChiChi wanted to cry it out, she wanted to tell her mother, her mother would understand, after all she's been telling her mother all about Goku and Goku met her briefly until her mother had to rest again. "I won't marry him, I won't marry Brolly!", ChiChi muttered and made it to her mother's door, then she heard familiar voice, "dad..", she thought, "it's a great idea honey, perfect, he'll be perfect for her...", Ox King excitedly told his wife. "Nonono...daddy cannot actually be wanting this!", she yelled in her head, she held the flowers she picked earlier tightly and ran off, with tears falling down her cheeks, "i want Goku..".

It was evening time, the household was in chaos, ChiChi has not appeared in many hours, not since the morning and everyone was searching for her, through the gardens and many rooms. Gine and Bardock were checking the front of the castle gardens, Ox King and Gohan looked around the back gardens, Bulma and Yamcha looked the side gardens, as it was the only places she could have been or so they thought. Goku was looking with Raditz, till Raditz went the other way down a hall, the hall was long and dark, Goku was not afraid but was uneasy. "It's like a horror film Raditz likes to watch..", Goku muttered, and looked around the hall, he saw paintings of ChiChi's family and he saw a very large painting of ChiChi in a wedding dress but she was older. "No, that's not ChiChi, that must be her mother..", Goku looked closer at the painting and saw a switch on the side of the painting, it was golden with a symbol on it. Being curious naturally, Goku flicked the switch and up the painting went, it was a hidden door, and right there was a stair case, it looked safe, so Goku went up them. He saw moonlight peering from the top of the stairs at a landing, "at least I know it's not a dead end", Goku thought, then he made it to the top of the stairs. It was a room, with wide windows, with a few closets, a beauty mirror, and from the look of it treasures. That was then he saw ChiChi looking through a container, "ChiChi!, there you are!", Goku excitedly yelled and walked toward her. ChiChi then turned around, "Goku! how did you get in here!", she ran and hugged him, "I was looking at the pretty painting of your mom and kinda got curious", he did his goofy grin that made ChiChi melt. "Goku, I heard my dad was going to marry me to Brolly...", she started to tear up, and cling on to Goku. Goku looked down at the 5 year old, how can he have such a soft spot for a 5 year old..he's freakin 12", he thought, "but still...she's ..", he then got lost in thoughts just looked at her and watched her cry on his chest, the fact the two were nearly the same height was quite funny. Goku hated seeing her cry, he even heard about how nasty Brolly was, ChiChi told him on a few occassions of Brolly bullying her. He hated that, he then thought of an idea. "ChiChi, instead of Brolly, marry me, I mean it's what you wanted right", Goku just said it so straightforward. His naivity was shown through, but to a 5 year old like ChiChi it was music to her ears, "YES, I want to marry YOU, Goku", she then jumped out his arms and ran to the trunk and took out her mother's old veil. She then put on the veil on her head, then picked up the flowers she picked earlier and went back to Goku, "I'll be the best bride ever for you Goku!", she hugged him. "Haha, you're already best ChiChi", Goku smiled and then took her hands in his, "I promise you won't have to marry Brolly and I'll marry you when we're old enough ChiChi", then the two had their first kiss. "I maybe only 5 Goku, but I'm old enough to know love, and I love you Goku", ChiChi smiled, indeed she was wise and acted older than her age, yet Goku was older, yet he looked like a 6 year old! Even his brain mentality was like one, but he knew deep inside his heart said the truth, "I do too ChiChi, I love you too". Then Goku took ChiChi down the stairs, to the others.

Needless to say, Paragus was not happy about the swap engagement, it was on that day Paragus cut off ties with Ox King and vowed to get ChiChi for his own son, as a way to destroy Bardock's family. It was also that day, when ChiChi's mother breathed her last breath. She died peacefully, with her daughter and husband around her, along with the Bardock family, Bulma, Yamcha, staff, and much flowers. Her last words before she closed her eyes, "please ChiChi, be happy and don't let anything between your happiness", she looked at Goku and nodded then closed her eyes, for her eternal sleep. The room filled with tears, cries and the sobbing of ChiChi clinging onto her mother's body, Ox King just watched and put his hand on his little girl's shoulder saying nothing. Goku watched and promised to ChiChi's mother mentally , "I promise, I'll care and protect ChiChi". That day was the start of a new beginning and the closing of one long journey for Goku. 

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you everyone for being great readers!

I'll fix the grammar on this when I have the time and paitence haha, so please excuse any mistakes.  
But this is the end of the first arc, be ready for the 2nd arc of High School Temptations Z : Vegito


	11. Vegito Part 1

**Temptation High Z Part 2: Vegito (Lemon at the end)**

 _In Dabura's house_

Newscaster, "Son Goku is still at large, he is a pedofile at large, he attacked one of his own students named Broly, he also was caught many times with another of his students in a sexual act with Chi Chi Mao, the Ox king's daughter. He must be caught soon", Paragus of the police force reports,"Here is his image and what to look out for, we thank you and wish you all a good morning!".

A teenage boy with flaming hair walks past the living room, hearing the news anchor, he muttered and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He met in there with his new roomate and the brother of Vegeta, Tarble. They both nodded in the morning fashion, today was the day Vegito was going back to school. But is the word back right?

 _A/N: Vegito is Goku, please refer to Ch 8-9 of his transformation. It is only temporary._

Tarble walked up to Vegito, "So um, is ChiChi still having a hard time letting you touch her?", Tarble was aware of Goku and ChiChi's relationship after the word from Vegeta slipped to his younger brother, though Tarble at first was skeptial, on the idea of a teacher in a student's body he kind of enjoyed the company since Vegeta was at Bulma's quite often. Vegito looked at him and shook his head, ChiChi was able to kiss him, but to make love was not happening, Chichi was still scared of his new body, he just needed to give her time, just those damn teenage hormones got him itching to just touch her constantly. The other day him and ChiChi tried to go far, but again ChiChi was hesitant, Vegito had to step off, he loved her too much to push it to the point he'd lose her, just he wanted to feel her warmth and be one with her again, "damn Broly", he muttered.

 _School bell rings & class starts_

"Today class, is a new semester, when a new semester happens we get new students!, so please welcome our new students". Krillin smiled at the classroom door and waved in the new students to come in. First was Vegito, he bowed and introduced himself, then much to the dismay of ChiChi who was also in the class, much of the female students swooned at him, "Oo I wonder if he's single", many whispered. ChiChi could only hold back, she didn't want to ruin Goku's cover, but she wanted to just yell at the girls, that he belonged to her, if only she could do it physically. Next up was Princess Snake, she was quite a looker to many of the male student body, but she had her eye on Vegito and tried to make a pass at him, he only did his smirk, in which Snake saw as a way to keep trying. The next student up for introduction was Prince Daiz, he was tall, tanned and had a ponytail he bowed and gave a wink to ChiChi, in which she shuddered. Vegito saw the wink and was not happy that he had competion, again. Next up was a tall brute, he looked quite scary to the classmates and even worried Vegito, Krillin shuddered when he came up to introduce himself. His name was Janemba, he just smiled and looked at the class, he took his seat and put his feet on his desk. The last student to be introduced, was Nail, he looked very similiar to Piccolo, he claimed to be his nephew and looked at Vegito, Vegito only smiled as he knew it who it really was.

 _Flashback_

"Goku, I know you're Vegito now, but I really think you need to have backup. We can't rely on Vegeta, Tarble, and we'll endanger ChiChi if we have to rely on her at all". Vegito nodded his head, he knew ChiChi was already a target and he refused to involve her in this mission, then Vegeta well, he was still only a student. "Well guys, this machine here still has juice for one more person to transform", Bulma patted the machine and Oolong looked at the tall green man. "Oh, no...no...ME?!, but who'd I switch with if I do...", Piccolo started to shake, he was unsure how he was going to join this circus. "Well, there is Nail...", Roshi brushed his beard with his fingers. Nail was Piccolo's nephew in another school, though that'll mean another student to go in the Capsule Corp hidden quarters, but it'll help out Vegito in the long run, so Piccolo picked up the phone and called for Nail, through his brother Moori, who was filled in and sent Nail down. Nail was quite happy for the break, but also was more into hanging out at Capsule Corp for the fun and labatory in which he'd hang with the real Vegito it seemed. Piccolo then had his transformation to join Goku, he too joined in the age and body switch.

 _End of flashback_

"Please go to your respected seats, as you can see your numbers are on your desks with the numbers you were assigned", Krillin told the new students he then started the lesson. It was then the class was intrupted with a loud bang, the door slammed open and in walked in Broly. He looked at Krillin, nodded and took his seat, he seemed to be in a calm mood, he was not angry at all. Which was unusual for him, as his classmates that know him pointed out. "Now, hopefully no more interuptions, today class we'll talk about our next project, it will involve the use of the libaray and going to the museum...yadda", Krillin spoke on, but yet Vegito was more bothered about how Broly has not acted up at all. What surprised him most was he was even alive, after that fight, yet no scratches or injures seen! "Something is not right", he thought to himself, Piccolo threw a note to him when Krillin turned his back. Both nodded and agreed something was off about Broly, but both also agreed the fact there was so many new students was kind of strange. Vegito took out his mobile and texted Bulma to look into the new students information, he knew something was not settling, he then looked at ChiChi was in a daze looking out the window.

In the library, two people were finishing their recent round of love making. The short but still taller than the female, male stretched out his arms and sniffed his clothes, he then did a quick spray to get the smell of sex off or at least lesser of off him. Bulma, straightened out her clothes and buttoned up her shirt, flattened her collar, and got her lab coat and patted it so the dirt from the carpet was off. Vegeta brushed off the carpet fluff, from his hoodie, he turned and looked at the woman, what was she doing to him, some reason he just couldn't stop wanting to be alone with her. For the past weeks, him and Bulma have been having passionate nights and quickies, yet after everytime they were done, neither would act like it was shameful. Though some would think so, as Bulma was a teacher and Vegeta was still a student, "fuck it", Vegeta mumbled. "Hmm Vegeta", she snaked her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his back. Vegeta stood in silence his back to her, he didn't move for a moment, but then rose his hands and clasped them into hers. Her warmth was so dear to him, he just wanted to be with her, but he still knew something was holding him back to fully accept her, not just bevcause of society standards. But something that was bothering him, Bulma felt his uneasy feeling and hugged him tighter, the two stayed still till they heard familiar voices walking past the room they hid in. " That stupid Maron, she's still trying to get Krillin to sleep with her, but he's holding back so hard", 18 voiced and was started to get ready to tear up. ChiChi looked through the books on the shelf and then looked at her friend, she barely ever saw 18 shed a tear, but it was very obvious how much 18 cared for Krillin. "If only I could ask Goku about it, because then he could speak to Krillin about it, the only stuff I was told was that Maron caused alot of trouble and Yamcha is a great guy, but he was very needy, though I thought he was scary when I first met him". Bulma perked her ear at the conversation, with Vegeta slowly coming up next to her, interested in the gossip. "No offense, but I think Miss. Bulma choose a player and honestly she def deserved better, he seems like a boy", 18 puffed up her shoulders, "Krillin is def a man, he can handle himself and kick ass, I've seen him do it". ChiChi giggled at 18's love for Krillin, "well, we could just have Bulma and Oolong do a transformation switch for you too, so you can get a chance ahaaha!", both girls laughed till...two heads popped through the shelves. One of Miss. Bulma and the other Prince Vegeta Ouji, "NO MORE TRANSFORMATIONS", both yelled in unity. That was till, Baba, the school libaran yelled quiet, she floated on her crystal ball to hover over the book cases, with her finger to her mouth signaling quiet, then went back to her desk. "Listen, you don't need to have any transformation for baldie to notice you, he already has, it's the fact he's being a gentleman blondie", Vegeta walked around the book case and went next to the blonde teen, "though I think it's better if you just get him along and just blow him to get the point", he snickered, while 18 blushed and shook her head. "Vegeta, don't you and 18 have lunch detention in a few", Bulma came around and saw the uncomfortableness 18 was feeling, "so she's a virgin", Bulma thought, "at least one of us is". Vegeta and 18 agreed, they did indeed have detention, lateness from 18's side and Vegeta for skipping class. 18 waved off to ChiChi and Bulma, Vegeta just nodded and the two walked to detention hall. Bulma looked at the young teen. "Chi, it's been awhile since we had a girl talk, want to join me real quick to have a ctach up?", she pointed toward the open private study room, and ChiChi nodded. "ChiChi, I can't help but notice you and Goku, well Vegito are having intimacy issues". ChiChi stopped and thought, then blushed hard, "I was right, Chi, it's still Goku just in a teenager's body. Though it's a different name, it's his body and soul is def Goku, just a few hair changes and muscle tones", Bulma winked. ChiChi nodded, she understood it, just she was so used to having Goku older than her, a protector, just now she'll have to see it in another way. "ChiChi, I understand your situation. I really do, but I don't want you two to lose out on each other over a simple thing that is temporary. Here's an idea, why not goon a date with Vegito. You two can finally go on one and in school without the worry of student and teacher!". ChiChi, sat for a bit then straight up looked at Bulma, "that's a great idea Bulma!, I'll go find him now!", ChiChi then ran off, but before that she waved at her former babysitter. Bulma smiled, knowing she watching this young girl she watched over for years, to seem more like a little sister to her, but it got her thinking. She herself is now in a situation that can get dangerous, she's been with Vegeta for quite a awhile now. Though if it was considered love, that's still soon to say, but she def was seeing the teen more than just a fuck and hook up buddy. "No matter, I have stuff to do, we'll get through it together, he is quite a romantic", she giggled and left to go to her lab.

ChiChi walked down the hallways, then arrived at her classroom's door, to see a sight that really annoyed her. She growled at it, there was Vegito surrounded by much of their grade level's females. "Of course, he'd be popular, he was even before he changed to Vegito", thought ChiChi, she then started to stomp over to Vegito and his fan girls. Vegito laughed at the girls surrounded him and talked about the movies, dates, and even if Vegito was seeing anyone. Vegito smiled, he didn't answer that question as he wanted ChiChi to have her say, he knew ChiChi would be even more target if it became obvious he was with ChiChi. The sad part was, Vegito was missing her touch and holding her, yet the emptiness of being surrounded by females did not fill ChiChi's void in company he so wished. "If only Brolly was destroyed and Paragus never lived", he thought to himself, so much complications all because of his parents past. He put up a fake facade that he was listening to the current speaker, Princess Snake, whom was quite a cute red head, and well dressed but she did seem to have an air of a flirty character. Vegito didn't mind it, as long as she didn't go far past his limits, he maybe trying to seem like he's not together with ChiChi, but he refused to upset her, he wanted to keep the faith between them strong through this situation. It was then his eyes caught hers as she was starting to stomp forward glaring into his eyes, he knew he was in trouble. ChiChi then huffed and was ready to push through his fangirls, till Nail arrived he then stopped in front of the group and looked down at all of them with a glare. "I need to get in, move", he sternly talked to the girls, he looked at Vegito with narrowed eyes and saw ChiChi on the side and looked back at Vegito and humped. "Jeez, what's up with him", Princess Snake giggle, she then took Vegito's arm and giggled more, "so Vegito, you haven't answered us...are you seeing anyone", she flirted her eyelashes to him, rubbed her chest on his arm. Vegito was ready to pull his arm out of her grasp when he saw Daiz come and hand ChiChi a rose. "As you may have heard Miss ChiChi, I am a prince as well like prince Vegeta, after seeing you I must say may I have a date with you", he bowed and pushed his ponytail aside so to look more preened. Vegito then pulled out of Snake's grasp and growled, Snaked noticed his action, unlike the other female fans, she smiled. "I..um...barely know you", ChiChi blushed, "and how do you know of me?, My father", Daiz smiled and nodded, "your looks and smarts were told much". "HEY, watch out, I've heard of her seducing a teacher, to the point the teacher had to quit cause she was such a slut", sneered Mai. Mai was a school tramp, as many would say, but she def had her looks, some would say she was similar to ChiChi somewhat minus her eyes and a bit taller. Mai then gave ChiChi a wink, "so ChiChi, trying to get one of the new boys already to sleep with you, you move on fast, and here I thought you and Mr. Son were actually in love". ChiChi put her fists to her side, "LISTEN MAI, just because Goku Son, denied you doesn't mean you can go around and make up crap!, I love Goku and Goku only! He said NO to you, so give up, I mean you've already had enough guys in you to make a team, so go piss off!", ChiChi yelled then stopped to realize she was...quite harsh but Mai deserved it. Mai was about to say more, till Daiz spoke up as he got up from his bow, "reguardless, ChiChi is quite a beauty, I'm sure she'll fall for me, right", he winked and smiled with a ping in it. ChiChi blushed, he was indeed handsome, but something was off about him. "Hey, you soap drama actors and actresses, class is being changed to gym", Nail popped his head out and looked at Vegito, who was already in a angry mood. "Oh yay, better than sitting in class", mused Snake, she then looked at Daiz who went past her into the classroom, both looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. ChiChi too frustrated to bother to say anything else was about to go in the classroom, to get her gym bag, till Vegito pulled her aside. "We need to talk", he then pulled her far off into the halls down to the basement, where not many knew of only teachers and staff, well he WAS a teacher...once.

* * *

 _In the basement  
_ _  
_

"What is it", ChiChi muttered, as Vegito closed the door to the basement and locked the door. Vegito walked toward her, she back up, he walked even further toward her, till she was against the wall. Vegito put his arm on the right side of her face, the other left side of hip, he trailed it up to her chest and grabbed her body into a kiss. The kiss was heated and passionate, Vegito's tongue licked her bottom lips, then her teeth, to pry them open wider and he pushed it into her mouth to meet hers. ChiChi's hands held onto his chest, a blush forming on her face as she breathed, she moaned as he started rub her backside and gently started to lift her skirt. "Wait, Vegito", she stopped the kissing and looked into his eyes, "I...i...". She was silenced with his right finger. "Chichi, tell Daiz to find someone else, you're mine, I don't care if you'll take longer to let me make love to you, but I will not let another take you away from me", he sternly looked into her eyes. ChiChi looked at him, and deep within his eyes she saw him, her Goku looking into her soul. "Goku..", she whispered, "I've always been yours, I know I'm being slow, but...I just want you now...", she then jumped up and put both of her hands around him and kissed him. His lips pushed on to hers, with earnst, this is what both wanted so long. Vegito then started to unbutton his shirt, he undid his uniform tie, he held ChiChi's head close to his lips, each taking breathes to breathe and to look in each other's eyes. ChiChi then unbutton her shirt to reveal her lacy pink bra, Vegito then licked the curved o her cleavage, ChiChi moaned as he licked and trailed kisses down and gently pulled her skirt up, to slide her panty aside. He then started to run and finger her womanhood lips, he caressed them, sliding up and down. Chichi's moans were getting louder till Vegito pulled up from her cleavage to kiss her to silence her. ChiChi then pulled on his zipper, "please...I miss this so much", she whimpered, Vegito let her put her hand in his pants ready to pull his manhood out. His budge was getting bigger, he wanted it too, he then watched as Chichi pulled his friend out and watch his zipper fly down to reveal his hard manhood. He looked into her eyes, then kissed her deeply as he pushed her into the wall, he held one thigh up with one hand while the other was holding his backside so she didn't hurt self on the wall. He then slid himself into her depths. Both groaned into each other, holding each other's body close. Vegito pushed and pumped into her wet love bud, he missed the feeling of her around him so much. He pounded and pounded, while kissing her to muffle out screams, he felt her bucking more. He knew he was about to explode, he breathed and pumped, he pulled himself fully out. Then he pushed himself back in again, to increase the temp, to very fast he wanted them to come together. As each push and each moaned and pulled on to each other, that's what they did, both came onto each other's love parts that kissed each other. Both panted as they released their love into each other. They slow limped down to take a breather, and whisper gentle, "I love yous", to each other, both held onto each other till they were ready to leave their lair of love making. That was all heard on the other side of the door, by a unseen shadow, a man with spiky hair all over his head, he grinned, "soon Kakarot", he muttered and walked away.

* * *

(A/N) OOo...this is getting compliacted writing, but please be paitent, trying to sort through chapters and writing. Also please excuse grammar mistakes as I'm being lazy latey to fix them. I'll try to update ToC later this week.


End file.
